Funke von Irrsinnigkeit
by Darkwind-935
Summary: Before the zombie outbreaks, the internal struggles of Group 935, how would pain and loss affect them? How much can one person go through before they finally snap? RichtofenxOC Rated M for a good reason! Now complete, look out for sequels!
1. Chapter 1 Auf Wiedersehen

**Firstly, my appologies for the first chapter, it makes little sense but youll see where im going with this. **

**Im trying to keep as chronologically accurate to treyarchs storyline as possible, in an attempt to maybe solve some of the uncertainties of the storyline anyone has, but also adding my own twists to use as my ending after moon.**

**Most of my charicters will not interveene during the main story for this purpose, but youll get little snipetts of what theyre doing as were going through to keep you on track.**

**Any constructive critisism anyone can get me is gratefully recived, im new to writing and have got a few chapters through and have decided as im going along other POV will help me greatly.**

**I own no Treyarch charicters blah blah blah, but mine are an invention of my own.**

**Enough babble! Onwards!**

Chapter 1 - Goodbyes

The sun rose over the valley beyond and penetrated the room, disturbing what little sleep I had, I groaned and turned away, pulling the soft sheets over my head. I tried to open my eyes but my body wanted to pull back into a warm comfortable slumber. I had enough to do today, there was the final preparations... I began to feel sick, I had been dreading this day since I had first been told.

Movement to my right distracted me of my thoughts, the bedclothes were pulled tighter as he stirred. I reached out my hand to find his, his skin warm and inviting, his arms finding me also and pulling me closer, I looked up to find him, still sleepy but smiling at me. I loved that smile, I felt like it was reserved only for me, my mother had questioned what I saw in such a seemingly cold man. But I knew the truth, inside was a good man, one who was passionate about what he believed in and hardworking, ironically also the reason that today he was leaving me.

"Shouldnt have stayed awake so long last night" he murmured, fighting back a yawn.

"I did suggest it, for me it was worth it, I can sleep anytime"

"I wasn't complaining was I"

He pulled me closer and his lips found mine, as he moved me I was suddenly aware of pains I had never experienced before, thouggh they were filled with good memories, despite what bruising I must now have, I couldn't recall a time his touch was too harsh, too much anything other than wonderful.

It was still chilly outside, the sun having not yet chased away the cold spring morning, as I looked out over the valley I felt a pang of sadness. I would have no one to enjoy this view with anymore, true, my mother and father may visit occasionally, possibly even his sister seeing as he wasn't going to be around anymore, but still, it wouldn't be the same, and more than likely the next time I was to see him would be in one of the facilities. If I was lucky.

A knock at the door startled me, I walked through to the kitchen, pulling my night coat tighter around me, I grasped the cold metal and lifted the latch. A smile greeted me of a man I had never met, but heard plenty about. Dr Maxis was the head of group 935, a research group who developed new and upcoming technologies, I knew little of their work other than that however, just that their work was top secret and was one of the reasons why Edward had to leave.

"Hello, you must be Rosalyn"

"Yes, Doctor Maxis I presume?"

"Please, call me Ludwig theres no need for formalities"

"Come in, its cold out there"

The man came though the door into the kitchen, I offered him a chair at our table and went to find Edward.

Chatter ensued as I brewed us all a warm drink, I re-lit the fire to warm us, it was still a rather cold February morning. I caught a snippet of their conversation and it drew my attention.

"Ahh I have some news aswell! My wife is expectant again"

"Really? Have you told Samantha?"

"Of course, she is a little young to understand the implications as of yet, but she is excited to have a new sibling, it does present issues with me being so far away for such long periods of time and with a new child things can be tough, but her mother and father have said they would help and they're not too far away to travel now"

"Ahh that's good then, it wouldn't be easy to juggle two children on your own, especially with money so hard to find nowadays"

"Yes but money isnt a problem fortunately. And where are your children? I would have expected some by now"

A small chuckle from Edward, I bit my lip nervously

"Really? Another me? Think of poor Rosa, she would be run ragged!"

It was Maxis's turn to laugh now, a more hearty one than Edwards, he began to rise out his chair as he drained his cup.

"Rosa my dear it's been lovely to meet you" He took my hand and kissed the top lightly "Unfortunatley it is time we left, we are far from Bresleau and have many things to get on with once we are there"

"Of course Ludwig, have a safe journey"

"Stay strong my dear. Edward, I shall let you say your goodbye's in peace, I'll be in the car"

He strode to the door straightening his uniform, the door shut gently behind him. I looked at Edward my eyes already swimming with tears, he pulled me to him and held me tightly, I began to sob into his shoulder as he held me, his hand brushing my hair, murmuring to me gently. I pulled away and wiped my eyes. My chest felt empty and sore as I looked into his eyes for what could be the last time in months..

"Ich liebe dich mein Lieber, ich denke immer an Sie"

"Und ich von dir, viel Glück, ich werde dich bald zu sehen"


	2. Chapter 2 Waffenfabrik Der Riese

_Ok, second chapter guys. Just to let you know first one was kinda a filler for the rest of the story, kinda some background kinda thing. Cause otherwise a later development wouldnt work. Ive also revised chapter 1 cause my previous spell checker was rubbish!_

"The element seems to be working as we expected, the possibilities are great, its just using it effectively enough, we have found a way to extract power from the element but its efficiency is in question. I believe that as a team we can develop ways to harness the potential..."

I looked around me at my fellow scientists, we were being led through the gates at the site. As we passed through security checks, I looked to my right, a plaque high on the wall read "Waffenfabrik der Riese".

Maxis was still wittering on about "the goals of group 935" already i was starting to get a little irritated by his ramblings, I knew for a fact my new assistant was, as he kept attempting to talk to me.

"For such a smart man, he doesn't know when to shut up does he"

I turned to regard my new companion, visually he was an unremarkable man. Maybe a man used to the finer things. He around my own height but considerably more. Broad. But in comparison to myself that was hardly difficult, my build had always been slight, but rather than how he appeared. His assistant was a quiet man, he had said nothing to me, only mumbling quietly to his superior. A short and awkward looking man, he looked as though he didn't want to be here, maybe it hadn't been his choice. My thoughts were interrupted by Maxis.

"-the affects to us are as yet unknown, so when handling the element I urge all of you to take precautions, and make the assistants carry it as much as possible"

He motioned two security personnel over.

"The fuhrer has kindly lent us some of his personnel. Due to the nature of our work he belived it best to maintain a high security level. There are around 25 generals in the facility. There are five lieutenant generals, and two... Well now three... Major generals"

A slight smirk in my direction. I couldn't tell whether that was a dig at my position so i kept my face impassive, my military career had been a short one, but clearly rather successful.

"Müller and Braun will show you to your quarters. We will all meet up tomorrow for an initial tour of the facility"

With that Maxis and his secretary disappeared, leaving us with the two soldiers who led us to a series of purpose built apartments. Each door bore our names, I took note of who was let into each door. My fellow Germans were next to each other, the taller of the two being Schuster, the other was Groph. Next came a door bearing no plaque yet, then another with "Dr Porter". A key was given to a man with glasses and he entered the room. Then my door, I took my key and went inside to find a surprisingly large living area with two doors leading off. I set my things down on a simple two seater sofa and walked to the window. From this I could see what I presumed to be the majority of the facility. The sun had already set and it was quickly growing dark, I watched a man in military uniform walk across a courtyard and open a box attached to the wall, a set of lights came on illuminating the walkways slightly. I turned to regard the rest of the room. A large bookcase was half filmed with volumes, a small row were stamped with the 935 logo. I turned to my case and added the few that I had brought with me. I looked around and decided i had had enough for one day and went to shower. Hoping to chase away the aches of a long day spent journeying.

The harsh beating of the icy water constricted my muscles almost painfully, but soon the warmth came through, soothing and relaxing. I tilted my head back into the water to let the water run through my scalp, washing away the grime of a days travel. Once I was done I dressed and decided to go for a wander around the facility. I didnt see any harm in it. The dimly lit passages were easy enough to figure out, the facility seemed to be contained around two main courtyards. One was blocked by large sliding metal gates these also bore the 935 logo, a hand grabbing an atom with the numbers to the centre. The other was on two levels, the upper blocked by a similar method. I continued to wander for some time, noting what appeared to be two sets of labs either side of the facility. Once i felt I had familiarised myself I returned to my rooms in search of sleep.

_I almost completley changed this chapter when typing it up, origionaly this was in two parts, I feel almost like ive rushed the end so once my head is abit clearer I may add more, anything that looks out of place please tell me! I have the feeling im going to spend a long time on this! :D_


	3. Chapter 3 115

I left the dining halls with Groph and Schuster, myself and Groph eagerly discussing our up and coming works, Groph was considering what might be so utterly different that it required this many people working on it. Obviously we already knew that there was some kind of element involved, Maxis's had let that much slip last night. We were on our way to meet Maxis and the others in the courtyard that I had seen last night was blocked in two. We followed a pathway to our right and came out in the bottom half of the courtyard. This time, however, the large metal gates had been opened and Maxis and the others were up there. The three of us walked over. It was still early, our breath rising in clouds. I arranged my cap lower to help shield some of the wind, stuffing my hands in my pockets. We met the group and were mercifully taken inside. Inside was a large room with what appeared to almost be a stage opposite to where we now stood, on this platform was a large metal structure, but what got my interest was a smallish metal box sat on a table in front of us.

"Inside this box is the element I briefly mentioned yesterday. It is element 115"

A few raised eyebrows around the group, this was an interesting development for some of us. An element of its structure would be highly unstable, I noted a few worried faces around the group, the American especially seemed concerned.

"I don't know whether some of you are familiar with the "Tunguska" event so for those who are, please bear with me whilst I explain for those who don't. In 1908 a meteorite hit the earth in Russia near Khabarovsk. It was a few years before anyone went and investigated the area hoping to find resources such as iron and other metals. What they in fact found, was 115. This element appears to have electrical properties. Along with some other, rather interesting effects. It appears to be able to reanimate dead tissue."A stunned silence followed, I had heard of the Tunguska event but not that they had found anything at the site. My curiosity spiked as Maxis continued.

"Most of you will also be aware of what we like to call "free energy" and i'm sure you can't have helped but notice the device behind us. This my friends is a multi-dimensional teleporter or at least a rough attempt at recreation of what it should look like"

For a few hours Maxis explained what we planned to achieve at the facility, which to sum up was wunderwaffe technology. We were shown three labs in which we would be working, the four MDT's that would according to Maxis would be my area. I was to work with Groph and Schuster on the device and create successful teleportation, as well as a potential weapon. He supplied us with what was essentially a theory as to how the devices were to work, we were to sift the garbage from what would work and do what we could with had also explained there was another place that the team, or at least some of us were going to have our research based. This being a mining facility close to where they believed there was more 115. He also mentioned some kind of cosmodrome they were trying to get their hands on.

Within the next few months we set to work on the teleporter technology and constructing the device itself, then our work was halted. Maxis announced we would have a new base soon to study the MDT and its possibilities, we were to concentrate solely on weapons. This development came along side his unveiling of his prototype weapon, the first of its kind to use element 115 as a source of energy. I found myself, annoyed. He had let us waste time messing with the concept of teleporter technology probably knowing full well that we would have excelled in as a team. Schuster and Groph were sent on a temporary basis to the cosmodrome in Russia to do some work there and I was left with nothing but an objective. Build a weapon like nobody had ever seen before using an element I had only just come into contact with and what was so powerful it could tear skin from bone. I wasn't worried. I would show Maxis what I was truly capable of.


	4. Chapter 4 Die Rusalka

**Ok, heres the next chapter, im sorry its taken ages! Hope you like it. As always let me know of any ideas or tips you guys have!**

The summer afternoon beat down on the parched landscape, scorching the already withered plants, fresh water began to run over the dry leaves, down the stems and to the earth below, saturating the once dry ground. Their flowers open, the delicate rose petals a deep red colour. The smell delicately fragrancing Rosalyns tiny corner of the world as they climbed up the stone walls, flourishing.

Keeping herself busy was her only way of staying strong. It had been three months since Edward had left. His work keeping him unable to get away or even communicate much. What had been discussed had been little, only promises of trying to get away at some point to visit for a week or so, but this early on in the program would be difficult. He felt he had to make alot of progress with his work before he asked Maxis for some leave, and he felt that this project would take a long time to get anywhere with.

That summers afternoon as I tended to my garden I heard a motorbike coming up the track to our house. I wasn't expecting any visitors, my mother and father had visited only a week ago and they would have arrived by car. I straightened and removed my gloves, smoothing down my dress as I prepared myself for whoever it was. As I slowly moved towards the path the bike pulled into the driveway. I was shocked to see Friedrich Steiner, my immediate thought was he was here to see Edward, but as he came towards me with a smile on his face realisation struck me.

"Ahh, Korvettenkapitän Rictofen, so nice to finally meet the doctor's wife whilst not being surrounded by crowds."

Although not married, Edward had always encouraged me to use his last name, he must have done the same with others he had come across, I had met this man only on a couple of occasions, usually at parties, but to be addressed in this formal manner indicated work. I was a naval officer had been for many years, and although women weren't usually allowed in the navy my families and Edwards had been able to pull a few strings, I had then proved myself worthy of my position by outclassing even some men with my skills and abilities.

"Freidrich, to what do I owe the pleasure? I'm afraid Edward isn't here if you were here to see him."

"Oh no my dear it is you I have come to see."

"You had best come in then, I'll arrange a drink for us in the kitchen." I led him inside and busied myself making us both drinks, we sat at opposite ends of the table. I felt abit threatened by this man, although I shouldn't, knowing exactly who I was he wouldn't dare to touch me.

"So what is it that you have come all this way for"

"Although I am aware you are currently on leave from your usual position I have come to offer you a new one, you will retain your position, but your pay will be increased, we want you on a merchant vessel carrying some cargo for us of a highly delicate nature, your reputation preceds you and the hierarchy has decided they want you on this job. You will be placed upon the Rusalka."

I was rendered temporarily speechless, the opportunity to work on such a prestigious ship was almost too good to pass up.

"When will we be setting sail?"

"Oh you have a few months left yet, more than enough time to set your affairs in order, We are unsure as to how long you will be away yet either."

I deliberated with myself for a while, it would certainly keep me busy whilst Edward was away, I didn't see any reason why I shouldn't go.

"I will have to take some time to think. Do you have and address for me to correspond to?"

He gave me an address, one at a naval secrurity base in Russia."Be aware we need your reply as quick as possible, we are finalising everything as we speak."

A sudden clang from the door made me jump. A couple of letters hit the floor with a thud. I let out a huff of breath and turned back to Dr. Steiner.

"It shall be as quick as I can make it, I promise."

I walked to the door and picked up the mail, not bothering to look at them in any great detail. I let Friederic out, as he went to pass through the door, he paused and turned to me, his eyes shining with sexual hunger.

"I must remind you Rosalyn that we are in the middle of a war, I wouldn't want to know we had lost such a beautiful example of an Aryan woman."

He lent forward to kiss my cheek, in my shock I froze. Thankfully he didn't try anymore than that and left, leaving my brain reeling, I looked down to my hand and saw Edwards handwriting. I opened the letter, but couldnt concentrate on his hurried scrawl. I put them all down and went to lie down on the couch in the front. setlling off into an uneasy doze, my brain throwing haunting memories of my last but one voyage, when I hadn't been using Edwards name, and what had lead to the decision to do so. When I awoke I remembered to read the letter, and got up, stretching, and throwing my hair back over my shoulders. I walked to the kitchen and began to read.

"Rosalyn, an opperunity has arose for a visit, not under the best of cirumstances but any oppertunity given to me must be taken."


	5. Chapter 5 Tragödie

**Seems this appears to be an almost double update.. Same time as Rosalyns encounter with Steiner. Too keep a perspective. Is this the "unfortunate cirumstance" Edward mentioned? Read on and find out! All Italics are from Porters POV**

Idle chatter filled the courtyard as we all waited for Maxis's immenant arrival, Over the last few months since Groph and Schuter had left for the cosmodrome my work had mainly become my own, occasionally I would seek out Dr. Porter the American scientist for assistance. His superior knowledge of how to use the element was useful to me and had helped me in the task of catching up with his progress in weaponry technology, although his company I found tiresome.

I lent up against the wall, my arms folded, the heat of the day was sweltering in my uniform, I removed the jacket to bring some relief and set it on the ledge of the open window. Atop it went my cap. We were only meant to be here for a short while, but Maxis was already twenty minutes late and it was starting to irritate me. I walked over to Porter and Yena, the two men saw me walking over and quickly made space for me to join the group.

_The doctor looked imposing as he wandered over, his jacket and cap gone, his full height now apparent and imposing, his slightly leaner build helped the impression of a powerful man, the last few weeks the doctor had begun to change physically. He had always made me somewhat nervous, but now by him not being shrouded in Nazi garb I saw him in a different light, not necasserily a better one though, he was almost more distinguished in a more relaxed state, it appeared clear that the Dr. Richtofen we all always believed to be abit of an act was not that at all, but almost an understatement of the true potential of his sometimes volatile personality that like his physical changes had become more apparent recently._

"What's going on, Maxis is never late."

"I have no idea Edward, I can only suggest he must not be far from joining us. How are you fairing with the D..."

"Yes, I will be requiring your assistance again with that Dr. Porter. I am having a little trouble with something, I'm expecting that a fresh set of eyes may help me with it, I'm having trouble controlling the energy release"

"Dr. Maxis's device may help your mind come up with a solution of its own, although bear in mind it is simply a prototyp.."

Porter was interrupted again. This time by the gates that separated Maxis's office and the courtyard opening, their metallic grinding echoing through the courtyard, silencing the chatter. Sophia, Maxis's assistant appeared from the gates alone.

"Dr. Richtofen, a moment please"

I shot Porter a confused look, which he returned. I crossed the courtyard to Sophia, feeling the stares of the other scientists on my back. Her hands were trembling and she seemed disconcerted. She motioned me to follow her, closing the gates behind the both of us and we stepped inside Dr. Maxis's office. I took a seat at Maxis's desk and looked at her, inviting her to speak.

"I need you to demonstrate the Ray Gun"

Shock filled me, I knew little of the weapon, besides, what was keeping Maxis from such an important occasion, he had been bleating on about it for weeks now, suspicion hung in the air.

"I feel I am missing something here Sophia, I know nothing of this weapon. Where is Maxis?"

She inhaled roughly and put her head in her hands, her distress was clear, she looked at me through her fingers, her eyes red and swollen, like she had been crying.

"Dr. Maxis's has had to go back to his home to collect Samantha and arrange his wife's funeral. She died early hours of the morning. Massive blood loss due to a complication with the child she was carrying. She was alone and unable to contact anyone, I'm assuming she didn't wake Samantha, it would have distressed the poor girl and she is too young to have done anything. Samantha woke this morning to find her mother dead, she was found by a neighbour, she was trying to wake her mother. Her cries and screams alerted a them to the scene."

I found myself rendered speechless. This changed things. I was lost for words, fortunatley i was spared the expense of speaking when Sophia continued.

"Until Maxis is back you are in charge of the facility, I will help you with everything but any major decision will go through you. But you must not tell anyone what has happened, that will be done later. First we need to get everyone carrying on as normal." She reached into the drawer and pulled out the Ray Gun and handed it to me, showing me the very basics of operation. "Porter can help you with anything else as he has loads of experience dealing with it"

I stood and exited the office, my head still dazed by the tragic news, autonomy taking over as I opened the gates again and looked at the crowd who's faces changed from curiosity to shock and confusion as they saw the weapon in my hands, I entered the courtyard again, this time the gates closing behind me. Nobody moved apart from Porter.

_As the gates opened again I watched Edward return alone with the Ray Gun in hand. Mumbled conversations flew up from the courtyard, after a few moments I willed myself over to the doc, who's face wore no expression what so ever, even as I reached him his expression did not change, he didn't even acknowledge my presence until I spoke his name._

"Edward?" I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Porter looking nervously at me, I hadn't realised how close he had got until now, still in shock I held out the gun to him.

"Explain some more intricate details whilst I go fetch something to test this on"

Mercifully he took the gun out of my hands as I strode through the courtyard. I caught a couple of confused faces as I half jogged half ran to the animal testing labs, I crashed through the door and startled a couple of the men posted in here, before they could say a word I instructed them to fetch subject 13 and to bring it to the courtyard, they almost protested as experiments weren't allowed to leave the labs, I fixed them with a glare and they disappeared to get me the subject. Once manacled and suitably subdued we took it back to the courtyard, the chains were pinned into the ground and the soldiers cocked and steadied their weapons preparing for anything the worst. Porter came up beside me and handed me the gun. For demonstration purposes I reloaded the weapon and steadied myself against any recoil.

"I have no idea what to expect, please back up everyone, don't want anyone getting hurt" Blood pounded through my body in anticipation, I felt the throbbing through my veins and could have sworn my heartbeat was audible. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my face. I pulled the trigger and felt a considerable amount of recoil, so much I had to step back, from the front of the gun a green light was emitted, it flew towards the reanimated corpse and as it hit, mangled the zombies legs and tore them from its body, one of its arms was also caught in the wave and was removed. I didn't move for a second, nobody did. It was only the creatures moans that brought my attention back to its continuing struggles and I pulled out my Luger from its holster and planted a shot through its head, Bits of skull and brain scattered the courtyard and what remained of the corpse landed with an audiable thunk on the concrete.

"Clean that up" I told the soldiers, my attention turned to the crowd.

"Resume your work"

_As I looked around at the crowd I felt it was my duty to deal with them, clearly Edward was disturbed by something, I could almost see the tension in his face as he had to address the crowd of eager faces. None of whom gave any visible objection to him doing anything. Maybe he didnt like being in the spotlight? Unlikely. His mannerisms didn't indicate a man who was bothered by being the centre of attention, possibly the shock at being thrust into it had thrown him a little."You heard the man, resume your work!" The scientists slowly left, disscussing what they had seen, I turned to the awaiting soldiers."Go get your protective clothing and remove the remains to the incinerator, then disinfect the area as well as you can."_

I made my way back to Maxis's office to find Sophia sat at her desk, hurriedly rifling through paperwork. I removed the glass tube from the gun and handed both parts to her.

"You should put these back where they came from, I don't know where Maxis is keeping it."

"I will shortly. There is something I need to discuss quickly with you before you leave, no doubt the news has made the idea of work difficult"

"What is it?" My temper was slowly rising, I wanted nothing more than to go and lie down

"As temporary head of the establishment you have ultimate control. I ask you however, not to do anything reckless or stupid or change any rules that are here for everybodies safety. Dr. Maxis will find out."

I shot the woman a look of distain

"What do you think I am? Some kind of idiot? I'm not going to go around painting the place different colours or turning it into a teddy bear factory. No offense, but I have been in charge of people before, I'm perfectly capable of dealing with a group of non violent scientists."

I strode out of the room, as I passed back thought the courtyard I grabbed my jacket and hat and headed to my rooms. As I got there I threw both hat and jacket down on the sofa and grabbed paper and a pen and began to write..

"Rosalyn, an opporunity has arose for a visit, not under the best of cirumstances but any opportunity given to me must be taken. I will be sending a car to fetch you tomorrow, I have no idea how long this is going to last, but its better than not seeing you what so ever. Certain events have made me even more desperate to see you and more when you get here. There is much to arrange and do. I look forward to seeing your beautiful face once again."

I placed the short hastily written letter into and envelope and hit the shower, hoping to calm my frazzled nerves and shake the feeling I had felt when pulling that trigger.

**This chapter flowed smoothly. I feel its possibly my best yet as ive had this one planned for a good while. Im betting you can kinda guess where the next chapter in headed. Hope your enjoying so far, if ive missed any spelling errors my appologies, I was checing this late at night n my brain is now well and truly frazzled.**


	6. Chapter 6 Blutrausch

**Ok, this one definatley requires a mature eye, only read on if your ready for quite abit of graphic description and a much censored encounter. Hope you like it! Was written in anger but had someone proofread this, should be ok. Let me know if anything doesnt make sense.**

"Oh come on Sophia, you surely know what Maxis's would do, I have no idea, just do what he did the week before. And unless it's something you truly can't assume the correct answer to, come find me. Not for matters of what to get the kitchens"

The warm night air rushed around me, adding to my already uncomfortable body temperature. The sweat from the day clung to my shirt, I must look so unclean. It was the least of my worries, I needed to get this done before...

"Doctor? I just wanted to ask you something?"

"What?" I snapped at the solider, a sneer pulled at my lips as I watched the man recoil at my abruptness.

"Usually.. erm.. Doesn't matter"

He turned and almost ran from my presence. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a soft growl of frustration as I returned to my labs, my temper was at boiling point, two weeks now Maxis had been gone, I was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Rosa, I had sent two soldiers out to collect her. My work had suffered due to having to run the place. My knowledge of the facilities needs was minimal and Sophia felt the need to run everything by me. I stood in the middle of my office staring into nothing, trying to control my bubbling anger, threatening to seep through and explode at its next target. One of my weaknesses was my inability to control my anger. There had been once, a solider had questioned my order, I would have killed the man had I not been restrained. I found it difficult to deal with the stupid and slow. Only minds sharp enough warranted my attention. Therefore, in some circles I was regarded as a harsh man, which wasn't the case, I could be perfectly civil, when in a good mood, but today was not one of those days. I walked to the chalkboard. My handwriting illegible, I could see no sense in any of the jumbled mix of letters and numbers I could see a few days ago. I felt my anger again, could feel the blood pulsing through my body, faster and faster. I breathed deep to try and slow it down, but alas it didn't work, I swiped up my tools and half ran to the testing labs where I cornered a more recent victim of reanimation. I dropped my tools and smiled, the beast turned its attention to me and gave an almighty below, egging on my enraged brain. With confidence I strode over and pinned the beast against the cage. I assume shock must have allowed me to attach the first chain to its arm and hold it in place, once it got over that however, it tried to attack me with its remaining free arm, I jammed my forearm against its neck and shoulder, keeping its jaws at a safe distance. Its strength surprised me as I began to chain its next arm, from then on my job was easy as I chained its legs in place. The beast still had a fair amount of movement so I shortened the chains, soon it was rendered immovable. I stood back and admired my work and turned to my bag. Unfolding the leather case inside were a range of blades I saved for dissections, I took out my scalpel and advanced towards the still snarling beast and cut open its skin from the base of its sternum, straight down through its abdomen. Blood rushed down my hand as the blade cut deep into its tissue, its bloodthirsty below ringing through my ears boosting my own as I haphazardly cut through membranes and wasted rotting muscle. Exposing the innards I tossed aside the scalpel and knelt before the creature and dug straight into the flesh with my bare hands, pulling and removing everything within reach, the blood and organs pooling at my knees. Still howling it tried in vain to get to me, I stood and looked it straight into its milky eyes and gave a growl of my own before striding away back to my tools. I got a longer and more delicate knife and set to work, now stripping away the skin from its torso and arms.

After a while I noticed it had stopped struggling so much, its eyes were fixed in one position. I got angry, my games were not yet over. I started rifling through the cabinets for something to bring abit more life back into the subject and found something maybe a little more interesting for me to play with. I took the dusty bottle and unscrewed the cap, I returned to the grotesque form now pinned against the wall and using the blade from before made my way through the skull to expose the brain. Onto this I poured the contents, I watched the fluid bubbling and hissing as it desecrated the flesh. I rammed the now empty bottle into its jaw, shattering glass and bone crunching beneath my fingers. I shuddered with pleasure at the sight of my work. Its facial features were slowly melting away, leaving only the vaguest hints of something once human and living. The body now hung limp and lifeless, its organs scattered around the floor, I realised my little game was over. The anger had all but gone leaving only exhaustion and the beginings of a headache. I turned walking away from my subject, as I was leaving I caught sight of my reflection in the polished stainless steel door, blood covered most of my clothes and hands, my hair and face too was covered where I had pushed it out of the way with the backs of my hands, my eyes were alight with excitement and I felt more alive than I had in still coursing through my veins I walked on unperturbed and shut the door behind me, as I turned the key I sensed a presence behind me, without thought I turned the blade still had on my person over and over into my hands. I grabbed the body behind me and pinned it again like I had with the test subject against the wall. Face to face with whomever it was only to see a familiar set of blue eyes filled with terror staring back at me, the voice strangled and strained from the pressure I was applying to the windpipe. In horror I dropped my arm and Rosalyn slid down the wall, holding her throat an coughing harshly. I bent down to help her back up and saw the bloodied smears already covering her white shirt. I looked around and saw nobody so I picked up her small frame delicately and carried her back to my rooms, whilst muttering my apologies in horror of attacking the woman I loved.

"Es tut mir leid, Ich verlor die Kontrolle, bitte verzeih mir"

I fumbled with the door to my rooms and carried her inside. I lay her down on the couch and brushed her blond hair from her eyes. I looked at her, my heart pounding, scared that I had frightened her away from me, she had never seen this side of me. It was something I usually kept hidden deep down inside and under control, only for her sake.

Her eyes held an odd glimmer in what moonlight shone through the windows. I sought her hands, desperate to try to show her that I was again the calm and loving man she had always known. Her fingers wound between mine as she gazed up to my face. She gave me a small smile.

"I didn't mean to scare you"

"Do not apologise, I should have thrown caution to my actions, there is no excuse for my behaviour. Did I hurt you?"

"I would be lying if I said no, but it was clear the aggression wasn't aimed at me."

I breathed a sigh of relief and went to the bathroom to fetch a cloth to clean the blood from her, the clothes I could do nothing about at the moment. I filled a pan and began to warm it, the hot water from the furnaces was temperamental at the best. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun round to see Rosa with an exceptionally odd look on her face, as she looked me up and down her eyes shone with hunger.

"I hope your not planning on washing that blood off"

Her hands wound themselves in my hair as her lips met mine, I was taken aback by her urgency and desperation, but to see her finding me so attractive covered almost head to foot in blood was. Erotic. Without any caution I picked her up and placed her upon the counter, our mouths jarring awkwardly as my harsh movements took her by surprise. We both were spured on by each other's eagerness. Her shirt I tore off in my frustration, mine went much the same way. I only prayed we wouldn't disturb Porter next door. Her gasps turning into loud moans, myself unable to stay quiet as she took me all with an almost aggressive growl of ecstasy.


	7. Chapter 7 Die Ärzte geheim

**Thankyou everyone for you reviews! Its nice knowing people are enjoying your works.**

**This chapter contains two POV again,this time Porter is normal text type, Richtofen is italics. So this will be a completley different feeling to the chapter hopefully. Hope you enjoy!**

I left Maxis's office with the paperwork on the DG-2 Dr. Rictofen had left for me yesterday, we were trying to figure out why we were having issues with getting the damned thing to work. I would place money on the fact that Rictofen was trying to out do Maxis with this complicated and large device. The theoretical weapon would have amazing potential, but the mechanics of it were tricky to figure out. As I made my way to Rictofens labs to meet him there, I riffled through pages of the doctor's elegant handwriting and heavily labeled diagrams, turning the corner into the main passages I almost walked straight into Harvey Yena who was on his way to where the halted teleportation experiments were being held. Before Maxis had left he had put Harvey in charge of currently documenting what we knew about them. Unfortunately for him both Groph and Rictofen had shown a natural talent with this subject so there was plenty for him to be doing.

"Hello Porter, distracted as per usual I see"

"Always busy my friend, too many projects, so little time."

"Good job Maxis is back soon ehh. Everyone slacking, nobody has even seen Edward today"

"How odd. Has anyone checked the AT labs? He likes lurking in there"

"Not to my knowledge"

"Well, I'm on my way there now so I daresay I'll find him."

"Yeah good luck with that"

It was unusual for Edward to be absent. He usually absorbed himself in his work day in day out. Nobody could count him as a lazy man. He probably did more than me! I hurried my pace slightly and entered the west wing of the facility. Even the hallways, usually humming with activity were quiet. I made my way to the reflective doors of the lab and placed my hand on the lever to open the door and found it locked. Truly Edward was clearly not here. I was about to turn away when something on the handle caught my attention. Blood. Now looking in detail I saw slight imprints of a man's boot, with more blood, a small amounts of droplets against the right hand side wall. I began to panic and reached inside my pockets for my keys. My brain reeling a million and one things that may have happened to him, or to someone else as I fumbled trying to find the correct key and jam it into the lock, which also had blood on it. I turned the key and wrenched open the heavy door.

The sight that greeted me will forever be burned into my brain. The docs paperwork fell from my fingers in my shock and scattered themselves across the floor. The corpse was stripped of flesh from the neck to the waist, There was no head, it's internals had been torn from the torso and strewn across the floor with a distinct lack of care. The blood covered nearly all of the floor for a four feet radius around it. The boot prints were clear. Walking to the table, and back, and again, and again. Then to the door. On the table were a set of tools. Two of which were missing, one bloodied lay to the side upon a cloth the other nowhere to be found. I looked back at the body and felt the bile rise in my throat and swallowed it back, willing myself to take get a grip. There was the matter of making sure that body wasn't anyone we knew. Even the height was indistinguishable in the slumped state the body was hanging in. I ran to the halls, eager to find Edward in his unusual absence. Flying up the staircases I nearly missed our floor and skidded to a halt. Sprinting headfirst down the hallway I came to an abrupt stop outside Edwards door.

_I vaguley registered a voice and loud banging. My eyes opened reluctantly. The clock read 11:30 am, explained why there was banging, but why so.. Ahhh. I didn't tidy up did I. Rosalyns hand grasped my shoulder and shook me._

_"Edward, go get the damned door will you, sounds important"_

_"Id rather not" _

_The sunlight through the window lit up her skin, its pale perfection and her large blue eyes distracted me again. I felt the primal needs rush through me, adrenaline taking its course, hormones exciting every inch of my body. It was only the raised eyebrows and disgruntled expression that stopped me from carrying on where we left off._

_"He's going to break the door down if your not careful"_

_Sighing I rose to my feet, body aching, I could smell the previous day on my skin. I looked down and saw dried blood still on my hands. I pulled my nightcoat around myself and hurried to the bathroom to wash my hands, I could hear the voice getting more and more worried. Forget the blood, I had to get there before Porter alerted any more attention to the situation. Coolly and calmly I opened the door._

"Now my dear freund, this is the first instance I remember of anyone banging on mine door since I got here. Ich bin hoping its something .. schwerwiegend"

My relief was immense. I said nothing for a moment, just caught my breath, with a hand against the wall trying desperately to remember what the hell schwerwiegend meant. The doc still occasionally flicked back to German. I'm sure it amused him to watch me struggling to understand what he meant sometimes. To my surprise the Doc chuckled and moved back and motioned me inside. I walked into a room almost identical to my own apart from the individual items of course.

"Give me ein minute Porter" He dissapeared to his bedroom, I assumed to get dressed.

_"Rosa, theres no way im gonna be able to keep you quiet and I certianly dont want you locked in here for the duration of your stay"_

_She looked dismayed._

_"Nobody knows im here? What of Maxis. Surely hes aware of.."_

_I cut her off with a kiss, her full lips warm and inviting, Her hand came up to cradle the side of my face. I broke it off, eager to get back down to the labs to sort whatever rucus had occured._

_"Dress. I'll have to introduce you to Porter then head down to the labs."_

_I dressed and exited the bedroom, Leaving Rosalyn and turning my attention back to Porter. He looked shell shocked so I headed to the cabinet for something maybe a touch strong for this time of the day but he didn't seem to care. He took the glass from my hands with a thanks and took a long sip._

The liquor burned through me, warming and relaxing. I looked up at Edward, now in his uniform I noticed a couple of things that definately were off. He looked absurdly happy for a start. A stark contrast to the angry, short-tempered man who I'd dealt with yesterday. The other that there was a distinct line of dried blood still on the man's forehead. Before I could speak though, he interupted my thoughts with his admission.

"I suppose you been to the labs then that's why you nearly broke mine door down" Edwards relaxed state put me at ease with the situation as I laughed.

"Something like that I suppose"

He clapped his hand on my shoulder as he moved back towards the cabinet, I heard the clinking of glasses again.

"Ach, mine freund, I am not dead. Not yet. I left in haste and didnt clear up after myself. I hoped to get down there before anyone else. Ich klar gescheitert. Yet another distraction im afraid."

Another laugh, A click of a door pulled my attention as the bedroom door opened. Out walked one of the most beautiful women I had ever clapped my eyes on. Her waist length blonde hair hung loose, reflecting the sunlight. Her pale almost translucent skin made her looked almost iridencent in its perfection. The delicate feature of her face held a set of beautifully lashed blue eyes and her lips a warm pink. I couldn't blame him for getting distracted.

"Guten tag" Her voice was soft, even in her native tounge which usually sounded so harsh.

"Englisch bitte meine liebe, Doktor Porter ist die Amerikanische"

A look of understanding washed her face, she looked at me and smiled appologetically.

"Im sorry mien dear. So easy to. Err. Im sorry. I cannot remember the word. "

Her cheeks flushed with embaresment. Edwards laugh rang around the room.

"Its been a while since her need of the English tounge has come round, bear with her. Porter this is Rosalyn, my wife"

Another sly smile from Edward. Which she returned. I had been so taken in by her beauty that it hadn't even occurred to me that they were involved romantically. Lucky man, I wasnt surprised though. A man expecting such high expectations of himself would have seen her as a true prize, especially one so fitting of the Aryan beliefs. However Edwards change in temperament indicated something so much more of a prize, the difference was astounding.

"Hatten wir nicht am besten gehen sortieren sie Ihre kleine schlamassel aus?"

He turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

"Surley you could have managed that one. Your so unhöflich"

She rolled her eyes at him. Then turned back to me smiling again.

"I said we should clean his mess. No more that that."

"I wouldn't want you seeing that my dear, its not the place for a lady"

She threw back her head and laughed loudly, I was taken aback slightly.

"I have seen worse foltern mine dear. I am Korvettenkapitän. Blood und gehren bothers me not."

"That settles it then. Porter, put your eyes back in their sockets and drink up, we will get down to the labs."

For a moment I thought I had offended him, but another laugh cleared me of any guilt. I drained my glass and set it on the table and stood. Rosalyn picked up a dark green jacket and placed it over one shoulder. I forgot my place for a moment as I took in her slender figure. As her put on her shoes the heel gave her advantageously more height and brought her almost reaching my own. The simple a-line skirt in the same colour as the jacket complimented her tiny waist and a simple white shirt hung slightly unfastened exposing the white skin of her chest, but not enough to make it look deliberate or even attention seeking.

"We decided we were going to hold a small experiment on some of the men whom are meant to be ensuring our secrecy. We will hold back whilst Rosa heads back down to the labs, to see what they do." Surley enough to Edwards glee a group of five or so soldiers were at the door. Rosalyn flipped her hair back over her shoulders as she walked past. All of the men stopped in their conversations and stared at her walking by. As she rounded the corner ahead of us they all tuned to one another discussing her and as myself and Edward drew level they sought conversation.

"Hey sir! Did you see that"

Babbled German followed, Edward laughed loudly.

"Yeah, nice. Any idea who she is" he looked around the excited group again, a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth.

A chorus of "Nein" and continued excited talk continued, until Edward laughed again.

"Im pretty sure theres rules about being fair in the company of people who cant speak German, for a start and another thing. I dont know who she is either so why did you not ask her."

Not a word this time. Whilst they tryed to decipher his meaning.

"All of you ae meant to be aware of every face in this facility. None of you have seen this woman before! So why havent you asked her what the Hölle she is doing here?"

One man went to run off, but Edward caught him on the shoulder. He pulled him back to the group, they all looked petrified. Even I was, Edward looked around the group. He leaned in, inviting them all to lean forward.

"Niemand ist mit ihr zu reden es sei denn, sie spricht zu Ihnen. Habe ich mich klar"

The group nodded and stepped back.

"Gut! Carry on"

We carried on down the pathway to find Rosalyn, she was lent against the wall outside the labs waiting for us.

"Did it work?"

"I'll tell you later leibe. For now I have some tidying up to do."

We set to work clearing the debris from the floor and unhooking the body from the wall. As we worked Idle chatter filled the room. Rosalyn was getting better and better with her english, she was indeed just rusty. I found it interesting that the two were both multilingual, both spoke German and English and enough Russian to get by. To get to know the two in this way was pleasant. We were almost finished when the door to the labs opened. The click of heels echoed around the lab as Sophia came into the room. She looked at Rictofen and myself and then at Rosalyn, her eyes narrowed. She then looked back at Rictofen.

"Im assuming she is something to do with you"

"If she wasnt id be concerened."

"Maxis said no visitors"

"Maxis isnt here."

Sophia seemed to detect her defeat before the argument began, she looked around the room, still largely covered in blood.

"Make sure this place is tidied up."

"What do you think were doing woman, go away, your slowing us down"

That earned Edward another glare, she turned on her heel and left. closing the door behind her.

I heard Edward murmur "Hündin" which earned another giggle from Rosalyn.

*Later that evening*

_The wireless played in the background, as I lay with my arms around Rosalyn, the facility was quiet. She suddenly sat up and looked at me. _

_"When I am done with my visit, I have been offered some work"_

_This surprised me, Rosalyn hadn't been working for a while now, it was strange that all of a sudden there was a need for her._

_"I will be going abord the Rusalka, Dr. Steiner visited me shortly before I came here to offer me the job"_

_"What will you be doing?"_

_"I don't know exactly. But he mentioned cargo of a sensitive nature. I'm sure he will further breif me when I get there."_

_I frowned, Dr. Steiner was involved with chemical weaponary. I didn't know if I wanted Rosalyn involved with such work. I deliberated with myself a moment as we sat in silence._

_"Edward?"_

_She looked worried, I gently placed my hand upon her cheek._

_"I'm just worried for you is all"_

_"I know, but I need something to occupy myself. I don't want to be sat around doing nothing"_

_I pulled her back down and held her within my arms. I closed my eyes and began to drift into slumber._

**Voila! Chapter 7! Hope you liked it guys!**


	8. Chapter 8 Wunderwaffe fast geschafft

**I appear to be getting more people reading now! Thank you to all who are watching this story evolve as the weeks are going by. Any reviews or questions, please dont ever hesitate to post a review or PM me. Your feedback keeps me going! Extra thanks to Zombiegirl777, Sockmonkey Jr, Dark Doc and Rouge017 for your wonderful feedback and support!**

**Were back to following Rictofen for now. Until towards the end, where were back with Rosalyn. The italics section is a flashback. I'm sorry its taken so long for me to update. I kinda wrote it, re-read it n went.. nah I don't like it, so had to start half again! Please review! Anything you can say is of great help to my work. **

**Oh also please note, much much later on when Rosalyn is talking to the girl I do switch back to english, but only to save you keep running back and forth to your translators :)**

"I have to say Rictofen, I was expecting this thing to be heavy due to its size, its surprisingly light."

Porter looked stunned. It did indeed look very cumbersome in the shorter man's hands, but I knew from my own experience if you had a good enough build it was like wielding any other shotgun. I was confident that most of the army would be able to handle it. I had blindfolded three of the security personnel and made them handle it to get their reactions. They had no serious complaints, apart from it needed a better holding position for their left hand, which he had rectified. He had given Porter the privilege of being the first man other than himself to both hold and see his creation in its primary state.

"We did well with the vacuum chambers. Releases the energy so much faster. with a few tweaks I'm expecting this to be mighty effective. I've turned down the voltage for testing though"

As Porter admired the weapon I filed away the blueprints in the filing cabinet. The click of heels slowly walking around the room caught my attention. I turned to see Rosalyn looking at the diagrams and notes on the walls. She looked in my direction and smiled. Maxis was due back in a couple of days and today she would be returning home before heading out to the Rusalka.

"What do you think?"

"Its marvelous. I just wish I could see what it does."

"Why do you think ive got you both here today?"

Her eyes lit up in excitement, Porter's head snapped up and his expression resembled that of a child at Christmas time. I laughed and motioned them to follow me, we left my labs and went down to where we held the test subjects. I took the Wunderwaffe from his hands and motioned them inside. Several of the subjects in the cages began to try to get at us through the solid iron bars. I motioned for them to stop.

"Whatever you do, dont touch anything, keep absolutley still, I dont want either of you hurt."

I took the gun my hands, This wasn't a weapon that required absolute precise aiming, I was a little worried the current would carry through the metal cages. I lifted the cap covering the power switch and turned on the power. The fuel cells lit up, glowing with a briliiant white light, the machine hummed in my hands. I aimed towards the beast directly in front of us and pulled the trigger. The hairs on my body lifted as the electric current flew through the air, searching for its target. A blinding pain ran through my body, I heard an unearthly scream filling my ears. I crumpled as the current back fed through the gun and into my hands stopping me from dropping the gun. After what seemed like an eternity of agony the pain stoped. I dropped the Wunderwaffe and collapsed. I tried to open my eyes, but only saw red. I felt the pressure of hands turning my body as Rosalyn and Porter rushed to my side.

"Edward, can you hear me?"

Rosalyn's voice was high with panic. I groaned in response, unable to think straight to form any words. My heart thumped wildly in reaction to the stimulus, I opened my eyes again only to be blinded by the lights above me, there was a definite red tinge to my vision still.

"I'm ok, back fed, urrrghhh"

Bile rose to my throat and I turned away from the pair. The rancid taste of vomit spilling from my mouth as my body tried to react to what happened. Slowly the pain subsided. My muscles felt exhausted. With great effort I extended my hand, Rosalyn took it, a light tug was all she needed to understand I needed to get up, they both helped me into a seating position. I looked around the room. All of the subjects were immobile on the floor. Both Rosalyn's and Porter's hair were disheveled due to the static electricity in the room. I looked blearily at Porter.

"It worked then"

"In a fashion, dont think you really intended to nearly kill yourself though"

I chuckled. I let them pull me to my feet, Porter supported me as we left the labs. Rosalyn collected the Wunderwaffe which had overloaded, making the valves explode, as a precaution she switched it off and we all went back to my labs. Porter helped me into one of my chairs. He looked at me significantly.

"I find myself hoping that was simply a wiring fault. If that is the case, you truly are a genius Doctor Rictofen."

"I'll have to investigate the cause. Probably blew a few wires somewhere. We will work on it"

At that precise moment to the door to my labs opened. Sophia walked in and glanced at Rosalyn and smirked. Behind her was Dr. Maxis. My heart stopped for a moment, but much to my own relief and Sophia's annoyance he took not a blind bit of notice that Rosalyn was here. He simply looked at me, then at the Wunderwaffe

"You've finished then?" His voice was hoarse. He seemed to have lost alot of weight over the last weeks. It was unsurprising. Then I noticed the tiny face peeping from behind the man's legs. Samantha.

"Evedently so, however it's effectiveness is over ruled by the fact it also tries to kill the user at present."

Maxis's eyebrows raised at that comment as he detected a hint of sarcasm. He looked at Porter and then at Rosalyn. A quick flash of surprise.

"Rosalyn! I was about to say I'm surprised to see you here, but im not, I need to speak to you later about Project Nova anyway"

All the faces in the room stared at him confused. "Project Nova? Nova 6? The Rusalka? Steiner told me you knew what was happening"

"He told me very little actually. What is this Nova 6"

"Chemical weapon" Porter piped up, he stopped for a moment, looking at some continued confusion, he sighed and began to explain.

"Its a gas, the idea is it can quickly kill a large area of populace, in case we end up going to war"

"Preciseley" Maxis strode into the room, Samantha followed up until the door to the lab where she stood, staring at the strange people and objects around the room.

"I shall explain more later my dear. Forgive me a moment, I need to speak business."

He took a seat at the large table in the middle of my lab, directly in front of the Wunderwaffe, he picked it up and started to examine it.

"The Führer has got in touch with me and asked me how we were getting on with our little projects. I told him the truth of course. Progress is slow, and likely to get slower as our supply of 115 runs out, which it is. However there has been talks of a few sites possibly containing the element, one of which is a swamp located somewhere near the pacific. The Führer has kindly granted us some funds to investigate the site and the supposed meteor. If it looks like something that is worth our time I shall be sending a few of you to the site to continue your studies and works there. He was also interested in the elements reanimation properties. So I have decided we shall look further into any uses of this"

At this I piped up, "It is a dead end on that one, they are uncontrollable, simple savage needs"

"Regardless, we need to experiment on this, see if anything can be done."

He stood again, still with the Wunderwaffe in hand, he turned it over a few times in his hands before placing it back down on the table.

"It looks good so far, I just hope you can perfect it, I'm sure the Führer would be incredibly interested in this."

With that he left us, scooping Samantha up as he walked away, the child continued to look at us with interest over her fathers shoulder as she was carried away, Sophia following.

"Whats he doing back so early" Porter wondered aloud, he started mumbling to himself and left the room. I looked over at Rosalyn, who had gone quiet, I went over to her and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and gazed lovingly into my eyes. Those eyes were the first thing that captivated me to her on that day we first spoke.

_I stood at the far end of the room. swirling the dark liquor in my glass. My attention was solely of a gaggle in the middle of the room, there were three women. All of which were of General Adler's family. The eldest his wife, the other two were his daughters. Rosalyn and Emile. I felt a nudge to my side as Maxis came to join me. He looked in the direction of my gaze._

_"Emile Alder ehh?"_

_"No."_

_"Rosalyn? Isn't she abit young?"_

_I gave him an incredous look._

_"i'm only 25 Ludwig"_

_"And she is 19, now Emile is 23, I hear theyre looking for a suitor too."_

_I shook my head and turned my attention back to the woman, she laughed at the men around her, her face lighting up at there tales. I felt anger flare up, I clenched my fists, watching the younger soldiers attempts to woo her._

_"If your going to get her attention, do it sooner rather than later, I still think she is too young for you though"_

_"If your going to stand here and not be useful, go away"_

_"I'm trying to be useful your just not... Hey!" I walked away from him to grab another drink, I emptied the glass. Heat searing my throat. I slammed the glass back on the bar. The bartender took it to fill it up. I heard laughter behind me. _

_"I'll be back in a moment, just going to get another drink"_

_My heart pounded as her voice echoed through my head, her words sparking my slightly drunken brain into life. I heard her approaching, to my left she stood. The tender returned with my drink._

_"Thank you, please, get whatever the lady wants too"_

_That caught her attention. She looked at me and smiled._

_"Why thank you sir" I tried my best nonchalant look, My nerves threatening to make a fool of myself in her presence. I went for what I found easiest, I glanced a look at the crowd she was with._

_"Must get tiring listening to they're stories all the time" She sighed, also looking back at them, her face drooping slightly, a frown creasing her forehead._

_"Somewhat, May I ask you name?"_

_"Edward"_

_"Ahh, I'm Rosalyn" Her smile returned, her eyes locked with my own, I felt heat sear my cheeks, I broke the gaze. At this point the bartender return with her drink and I handed money to him. _

_"Well Edward, thank you very much for the drink. Hopefully I shall see you at another meet?"_

_"I daresay so. I'm usually the one sat on my own"_

_"I shall keep my eyes out for you"_

_She began to walk away, I was internally kicking myself, after a few seconds I plucked up the courage to go after her._

_"Hey Rosalyn! Wait!" She stopped at turned, looking at me. I paused, unsure if I had caused offence, until she held out her hand, gesturing me to follow her. _

I let out a sigh as the memories flooded my brain. It was true what Maxis had said that day before I left. We should have done more together, that was almost five years ago. Her mother and father were constantly asking why we weren't married, fearing I was only with her for her relative youth.

"Rosalyn Adler?"

"Yes Edward Richtofen?" A small giggle escaped her lips at my use of her full name.

"How about when all this is over we make your alternative last name permanent?"

She pulled back to look at me, her mouth hung open slightly. It made me giggle.

"If you don't want to then thats fine. I just feel like I haven't given you enough of myself. I love you, and i never want to lose you"

She placed a finger on my lips to silence me."You will never ever loose me. Now let's talk about this later. I think Maxis has some important information for me"

I had completely forgotten about the Nova 6. I locked away the Wunderwaffe in a cabinet and left my labs. We walked to Maxis's office hand in hand, taking our time, looking around at the darkening sky, the stars just beginning to appear, the slim shadow of the moon hung in the sky.

"I wonder if we will ever make it to the moon?"

"Who knows? I wonder what it's like up there"

We reached the doors and walked inside. Maxis was alone at his desk. He looked up when the door opened and smiled inviting us inside. He got up and walked over to a long string of filing cabinets, he filed through a drawer and found what he was looking for.

"Nova 6, consisting of mainly three elements, Neodymium, Rhenium and Sulfur. The toxic fumes are used to poison the body. Due to its gaseous nature its probable use will be in long range missiles, Steiners been working on it for years."

We spent a good hour or so discussing Nova 6, its uses, its dangers, its effects. In this time I grew more and more sure Rosalyn should not go on this mission, she however didn't share my fears. I understood her wishes ofcourse, I would not have liked to sit around waiting for her return, not known when, how or if she was ever coming back. Maxis also assured me that they had made sure all the cargo was very secure, the only danger was bombing from the allies. Of which they believed the allies had no idea of the existence of the Rusalka or Nova 6. Plus Group 935 had exclusive access to any and all secret technological advances not to come out of their walls, Maxis had assured this at the beginning of the Nova 6 project, he didn't want anything to happen without his knowledge and had been assured.

"I think you now know every scrap of information on your ahead mission Rosalyn, I just hope that it all goes well and you can be back in relative safety soon, the war looks immanent, if things go badly I can assure your protection on behalf of both this facility and others to come"

We all rose from our seats, Maxis gathered his paperwork and placed it back in the cabinet. I took this opportunity to ask him of that little hint of his.

"We will be having more then?"

"Yes, we are also hiring some new hands for the facility. American, I am naturally suspicious but nevertheless, we will not be able to continue our advancements at he pace we are currently at if we do not receive further help. I'm sure between us we can monitor their activities."

I frowned. He gave me a look of knowing, he understood my concern, as it matched his, with the war maybe merely months away we could not afford for our information to be leaked.

"We should get going Edward, surely Ludwig wishes to retire for the night."

"Thank you Rosalyn, I will arrange a car for you tomorrow."

We left his offices to head back to my quarters, silently we walked, our footsteps echoing though the deserted and dark passageways.

*A few weeks later*

"These are your quaters Rosalyn, I hope they are suitable. Anything you need, come to the bridge. We will be leaving tomorrow morning, debreifing will be at eight hundred hours. Be prompt, anything you miss may hinder your duites."

"Thank you Friedrich. I shall see you tomorrow."

He nodded and shut the door. I slumped down onto the simple bed, the room was small, but adequate. Along my row were the other officers. The rest of the crew on the level below. As I had boarded I had seen the large crates being placed on the deck, then being taken below deck by the crew. On my way though I had passed something that had made me worried. Cells, their walls entirely made of glass, I could only assume they were observation chambers of some kind. I lay back on the bed. I closed my eyes, flashes of they day reeling back through my head, Friedrich had been incredibly kind again today. I was slightly suspicious of his intent, but i put it down to paranoia. A knock at the door startled me, I got up and opened the door to find a young girl stood, holding a stack of bedlinen.

"Ваше белье капитан-лейтенант"

I recognised the Russian, I immediatley grew worried, I hoped this wouldnt be a regular occurence. I wasn't too confident with my Russian.

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"

"Ja Korvettenkapitän."

She walked in and set the linen on the table, I felt a hint of sadness at the girl, I knew that often girls set to work as maids on ships were orphans, generally their treatment wasn't good, and this girl could have been no older than 15, she was pale and skinny.

"What is your name?"

She jumped at the personal question, she must have been told not to talk to us.

"Stasja Belinski"

"What a beautiful name, continue, I don't wish to keep you from your duites"

I watched the girl leave the room, I found myself thinking this wasn't going to be the last time I saw the girl. Hopefully it would help me not go mad with the constant male company. I sat down, suddenly starting to feel a little dizzy. My head spun as I lay, my stomach churned. We hadn't even set sail! Why on earth would I be experiencing sickness, besides I had never suffered with it before. My stomach growled, empty. That would explain things, food. I waited for the room to stop spinning and I got up in search of the mess.


	9. Chapter 9  Nikolai's Demise

**This chapter will not be following anyone we have done so far, my aim is to give a little background for Nikolai, Dempsey and Takeo in a similar and much more brief way to what I have done with Richtofen, after all, I cannot just drag them in, gotta give you guys something to go on. It also works as a time filler, Edward and Rosalyn don't just hang in time whilst all this is going on, I need the space for their jobs and situations to develop before returning to them rather than trying to fill in chapters with what will mostly end up being utter bullshit.**

**For this chapter I draw some influence from Avenged Sevenfolds 'A little piece of heaven' a band I only recently started liking. It serves to give background on our favourite Russian drunk and my introduced character of Stasja (who's name means 'Resurrection', quite apt I thought) there will be gore and swearing, oh hell yes there will, cause I assume you guys like it. there will be a character also added just for witness reasons. Sorry its short too.**

**As always please R&R, anything helps me.**

Dark had fallen over the town of Khimiki, just outside Moscow, lights were being extinguished, the town growing silent as Dimitri stumbled home. His brain whirled as he stumbled through the streets of the more wealthier district. A scream echoed though the night, his drunken brain tried to distinguish the source, a crash and splintering of wood gave him a better idea, he stumbled in the direction of the rucus.

*A little earlier*

"She's you fucking daughter, not mine, why the hell should I spend all my time looking after her?"

"Cause your the woman, that's your job now fucking take her to bed"

I watched as she picked up Stasja and left the kitchen, I saw the tears in my daughters eyes, guilt flooded me, I hated arguing in front of her but she always started it, ever since I married the bitch she had been nothing but a pain in my side. A money leeching nuisance. I picked up my knife from the table, stabbing the tip into the table top, wood splintering, I twisted the blade, the thin metal flexed as I forced the tip round, further damaging and scarring the wood. Footsteps coming back down signalled her return, I wasn't calm yet, boiling hate bubbled through me, I knew this wouldn't go well. She stomped back into the room, placing her hands on her hips and looking at me with distaste.

"Your a waste of space Nikolai, nothing but a dirty, drunken waste of space"

I pulled the knife from its groove in the wood, raising my arm I flung the knife in her direction, it flew through the air and embedded itself in her thigh. She screamed in agony. "That'll teach the bitch" I thought, until I received a blow to my head, My vision went grey for a moment, when it returned I groaned, finding myself on the floor I pushed myself up to only come face to face with my wife, a sneer pulled at her lips, she grasped the handle of the knife still in her leg, removing it with one swift moment and brought it down towards my face, I caught her hands, holding the blade mere inches from my face, I managed to throw her off and away from me her body slamming into the cupboard making the plates inside rattle. I pulled myself to my feet as she did, unfortunately for me she was decidedly quicker with her reactions, I ducked a blow from a pan, I lunged forward grabbing her around the wrist as she regained her balance from the force the applied, I swung her around, she let out a yell as I released my grip and she flew across the room, crashing into the table, knocking what remained of supper flying, the crashing and splintering of wood intermingled with the crash of plates and bowls being smashed. I placed my hands on my knees, heavily breathing from the exertion. After a few moments I heard her stir. I focused my attention on her form as she began to move, scrambling desperately trying to get away, I rolled my eyes, there could be no escape for her now.

"Come here you fucking bitch!"

I chased after her as she half ran half limped down the rear garden heading for the small area of forest to the back of the house, as I pursued her we passed a pile of logs I had been chopping the previous day, In the glint of the moonlight I saw my axe, still embedded in a rather large piece of wood, I placed one food on the stump and wrenched, pulling it free from the wood. I turned to find I could no longer see her, a second or two later the crashing of leaves gave away her position, I ran in that direction, the darkness making my task of finding her difficult. It wasn't until I heard a yelp to my left, I saw her form, looking straight at me. Using the handle of the axe I pinned her against the tree behind her. She began to whimper and beg me not to kill her. I spat in her face, she looked shocked, then seemed to understand in that she wasn't getting out of this. I removed the axe from her chest, adjusted my grip and swung, bringing it down on her neck. the flesh was like butter under the blade. It cut straight through, until it reached her spine, her eyes widened as she began to panic, choking on her own blood. I pulled the blade from her neck and she slumped to the ground. I turned to leave the site only to find my friend Dimitri stood mouth hanging open. He looked down to see the axe, dripping with blood still in my hand, he turned and legged it, I sighed and gave pursuit, honestly, I didn't want to kill him. But now he had seen this I had to, I would damage my entire career. As I rounded a corner I saw him beginning to sprint down an alleyway back towards the town, with all my strength I flung the axe, it span as it flew through the air and contacted with a sick crunch as it shattered the vertebrae of his spinal column. Satisfied I walked over to him, pulling the axe from his back I headed back towards the woods.

*Sometime after*

"I want something done about him! He killed my daughter!"

"All in due time my friend, Nikolai Belinski will have his comeuppance."

The two men sat opposite one another in the grand looking office, the insignia of the Red Army adorned the walls. Joseph Stalin reclined in his chair. Their sombre expressions read of hard times, but harder to come, The year was 1939, after failing to reach an agreement with the allied forces Vyacheslav Molotov had signed a non-aggression pact with the ever growing power of the Nazi party. Plans were in force to recapture land lost in the last war. Stalin's ever growing power within the ranks of political hierarchy gave him an opportunity to be rid of the nuisance Belinski for good.

"I'll send him to the front lines when the time is right, unfortunately we cannot prove his lies, hopefully the bastard will be killed. I'll place his daughter in care. Hopefully the child wil not be too traumatised by her fathers actions"

The man opposite him frowned. His anger rising again, wanting revenge for his daughters murder.

"So you will allow him to get away with it?"

"Only for now my friend, the right people know of the rumours surrounding her death, he will no longer be trusted."

The man left, he strode angrily to the door, placing his hand on the knob the paused and turned back to the future leader.

"You do believe me don't you?"

Joseph smiled at the man. "Of course my friend, however there are things to be dealt with before I can justify my actions"

_Nikolai Belinski was eventually sent to the front lines by Stalin, his growing problems with alcohol continued. His daughter was sent to a care home, at the age of 12 she was put to work in factories, however much to her carers disappointment her fathers actions had indeed influenced her behaviour. She was eventually set to work on shipping, where the tolerances of bad behaviour were much lower. The only saving grace of her violent personality was to defend herself from unwanted attention from perverted men. this however, culminated in her stabbing a man. At this point she was picked up to work aboard the Rusalka, in a hope that some military influence would help to aim her anger at her duties. After a few weeks aboard the Rusalka she formed a strong bond with the Lieutenant Commander after a particularly nasty incident with another ship hand. _


	10. Chapter 10 Versteckt Drachen

**For this chapter we rejoin Rosalyn and Stasja aboard the Rusalka, this will be from Stasja's POV. This may end up quite short, but its in effort to visualise their growing friendship.**

Blood pounded in my ears, the metal bulkhead dug to my skin as the pressure against me increased, I felt a tug at my shirt, panic flooded through my body. I fought the urge to fight back, knowing if I did my punishment would probably result in my death. They had no time for people who weren't going to obey orders now..

"You won't get away with this Alexei"

A sharp pain across my cheek as his hand connected with it. He snarled, pushing me back harder against the unforgiving metal.

"Who's gonna believe you ehh? Lying little girl. They don't trust you, why the hell dya think your here anyway. It aint cause your worth having aboard. They're hoping they'll shape some manners into you."

He tore at the shirt exposing my skin, his nails dug into my flesh, pain flashed through me, I inhaled sharply. I caught his face, triumph shone as he saw the control he had over me. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for what was to come next. His hands wandered down my body, I let out a whimper. A sharp metallic click of a pistol being cocked echoed oddly around the corridor. He froze, I opened my eyes to see the triumph washed from his face, his hands slowly removed themselves and went into the air, I saw barrel mere inches from his skull. I glanced a look at my saviour. The only give away was the familiar looking sleeve and slender hands, the gold bands reflecting the dim light in the hallway.

"Well Alexei Solovyov. Maybe if du had succeeded nobody would have believed her. However your increasing arrogance gave du away. Did du really think du wouldn't be caught here dummkoph?"

"Korvettenkapitän. Its not what it looks like, she said she wanted.."

At that she shoved him away from me and backed him up against the wall, pressing the barrel of the gun into his temple.

"Do not mistake me for ein fool. Ich have dealt with Abschaum like you before. Seine easy to tell when they liegen."

He whimpered under her advancing aggression. Korvettenkapitän Richtofen was clearly immensely displeased by his actions. Although I had done nothing wrong even I was petrified by her. The German tongue slipping frequently was a good indicator she was annoyed. Since the first day she had asked me my name she had always made a point of speaking to me when she saw me. But I had witnessed her anger at others. Despite this however in the dim light she looked almost ill. Her usually flawless and pale complexion looked waxy, a slight sheen of sweat also gave away that maybe she wasn't feeling a hundred percent, certainly the ever growing cold wasn't to blame.

"MOVE" She bellowed, her voice ringing down the hallway. "Schnell!"

He almost fell over in his haste to obey. She paused to beckon me along with her, I did so silently. Our footsteps echoed loudly around the silent passageways. She barked orders of which way to turn at him. Taking in the direction of the Nova 6 cells. When they came in sight he stopped dead and turned around, he began to plead with her.

"Please Ma'am, don't.."

She smacked the hilt of the gun against the side of his face, her anger clear again, she hoisted him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him over to one of the cells. She motioned me to turn the wheel, unlocking the cell. I followed her order, too scared to even consider refusal. She threw him inside the cell. He fell with a thud to the ground, she leant over him, again pushing the barrel into his temple.

"Geben me ein reason not to lock du in und activate es."

He wailed like a child under her power. The tears streaming down his face, his sobs echoing horribly. I watched in horror. Surely she wouldn't? I began to panic a little myself. I watched as she slowly pulled away from, she exited the chamber, she slowly shut the door, turning back the large wheel to lock the door. She looked at me. All anger gone, she winked at me before wandering off to a nearby desk. Her sudden flip of character stunned me, I heard ruffling of papers and he scratch of a pen. She walked back to the door with paper in hand and propped it on the handle.

_'Before you let him out. Find me. RR'_

"Come. Follow me Frauline."

I followed her, the fading bangs on the glass panels fading as we walked further through the ship. Her pace was quick initially, I was almost at a jog to keep up the pace. She glanced a look over her shoulder, a whisper of a laugh and she slowed.

"I saw everything Stasja, he will be correctly punished when I speak to the captain."

I followed in silence. We made our way back to the corridor where she caught him. It occurred to me why she had appeared, it was right outside the corridor to her quarters. Why she would be out at this time I was unsure. She walked to her door and pulled down on the handle, it swung open silently, she waved for me to go in. I stepped through into the dark room. The door clicked shut. I heard shuffling behind me as she lit the lamp, lighting the room. She indeed didn't look well. Her face was a little more thin, her hair hung limp, even the smile she gave was a little weaker.

"Korvettenkapitän. Are you ok?"

She looked startled for a moment. Then realised what I meant.

"Oh its nothing to worry about mien Frauline. Das Meer must be affecting me for some reason."

I nodded. She stood up, running her right hand across her stomach as she did.

"He won't bother du again. I think I made it clear what he was trying to do was wrong."

I nodded again in agreement. Her hand was rested against her stomach again, he noticed my gaze and her brow furrowed lightly. I quickly looked away not wanting to rekindle that anger. And awkward silence followed, I swallowed my nervousness down to speak.

"Thank you Korvettenkapitän, for stopping him."

Her smile returned at that, she moved towards the foot of the bed before stooping.

"Quite okay mien Frauline. I myself have been on die receiving end of dass kind of attention, I know how du feel"

She pulled a bag out from underneath, I heard a clinking of glass. She lifted it onto the bed and withdrew a bottle containing a clear liquid and two glasses. The paused, giving me a significant look.

"I don't think I need to tell du not to tell anyone about what I'm about to give du. I'm not meant to have any an Bord. But I feel we have earned this tonight"

I nodded my agreement and she filled the two small glasses and handed one to me. I watched as she emptied the glass in a single mouthful. Her face contorted slightly. I did the same, the liquid tasted of nothing first. Then the burn of alcohol began, I held back a cough, my eyes beginning to water. I blinked to clear my vision to find Rosalyn placing the bottle away. She collected the glass from me and placed it on a shelf with her own. She opened the door to her quarters before turning to me.

"Come on, I'll escort you back du your rooms. I'll deal with him in the morning. If you ever have any problems, sie can come du me."

I stood and left, following in the woman wake. Question was, what was wrong with Rosalyn Richtofen, what was ailing her. I doubted her excuse of sea sickness was anything but a farce. Maybe in time the truth would be revealed.

**Hope you enjoyed this. Had a mini heart attack half way through writing when I thought I'd lost most of this chapter. Fortunately I was able to recover it. Hope it was worth it.**


	11. Chapter 11 Amerikanischen Schweinehund

**Ok, so I wrote the last chapter then found out something that completely screwed up my plans. (I can't sink the Rusalka yet! Verdammt!) So whilst I brainstorm a way around it that isnt boring as hell or decide to continue my original plan, ive revisited Der Riese, a lot earlier than I intended, but it does serve to show our favourite Nazi's increasing loss of control over his perverted but oh so Vunderbar madness.**

**Reviews please!**

The Der Riese facility had been a hive of activity all day, the worker and soliders all eagarly preparing for the arrival of Dr. Peter McCain. I was concerned about the new American arrival. In my opinion there were too many of them crawling around the facility already, without introducing more.

Three months had passed since Rosalyn left, in that time preperations had been made for me to move to another had aquired the residents of the wittenau sanitorium to complete the Führer's request of looking into the reanimation effects of the 115. I was unsure as to wether I was happy about this. Yet again the Wunderwaffe project was to be put on the back burner. I suspect Maxis was afraid of my success with it, he didn't want it to overshadow the Ray Gun. This was fine, the Führer would soon wish to see what he was funding. Then Maxis would have no choice but to allow me to finish.

I found myself getting more and more tetchy as time went by, this I had also noticed of Maxis's who was becoming increasingly difficult to be in the same room with, his unreasonable demands of the team were stretching everyone nerves. I had voiced my complaints to Groph, who had expressed his apprehension at a visit to the cosmodrome. They were trying to create a vehicle for flight, but their progress had been slow.

In the distance the metallic clanking of the facility gates signalled the arrival of Dr. McCain, I dropped the screwdriver on the desk and walked away from the Wunderwaffe, heading to the window overlooking the facility entrance. The car had already stopped. I saw Maxis and Porter stood waiting, a man emerged from the rear of the car. My fists clenched. _Müssen lernen, zu respektieren mich. _I shook the thought from my head. What the hell was going on with me? I was usually much better at controlling that part of my brain. I looked to my left where the nearby glow of a chunk of element 115 glowed eerily. I sighed, clearly we had all gotten a little lax in treating the element with caution. Maybe that's what was effecting us.. My thoughts were cut off as the three men walked in the direction of my labs. They'd have to kill me first before I let that American see the Wunderwaffe.

I marched back to the table. I began filling away the paperwork hastily. Not caring for the order, just wanting it out of his sight. I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. My anger flared again. _In den Griff bekommen._ I slammed the drawer shut as they got to the top of the stairs. I made my way back to the desk as they rounded the corner. I began to panic. _Sie können es nicht sehen!_ I grabbed the Wunderwaffe off the table and span around to face the three. _Feuer frei!_. I just stopped myself from firing the weapon. Dr. Maxis fixed me with a steely look.

"Are we interrupting anything Edward?" His tone full of warning.

I deliberated with myself for a second. I wanted to speak of my distrust, why I didnt want the american in my labs. I didnt think he would appreciate that however from the look on his face. Even Porter was giving me a look that read "Be careful". The new american was just looking at the weapon with a slightly confused look on his face.

"I was just putting it away Dr. Maxis" I fixed a smile in his direction and made my way slowly to the cabinet I kept the weapon in, I did my best to hide it from McCains prying eyes. I locked it away securley and turned back to the three still stood in the doorway of my labs. _HERAUSKOMMEN! _"Can I help you?"

"This is Dr. Peter McCain, Peter, this is Dr. Edward Richtofen"

"A pleasure to meet you" The man said, he shortened the distance between us, extending his hand. I stared at it for a few seconds, them looked at him, his expression fell slightly. _R__eagieren..._ I took the man's hand breifly. "Gleichermaßen_" _A cough from Maxis still stood in the same spot. I raised my eyebrows at him, his face was thunder.

"A word please Richtofen" He was angry now. Good. He walked away from the group, I gave McCain one last look before turning away from him and following Maxis, once we were out of earshot he turned to me.

"What the hell was that all about?"

I tried my best innocent look. "All of what"

He looked away from me for a second, calming himself. "That performance! What on earth are you trying to acheive? We need all the help we can get around here, I know your all complaining about being set unrealistic deadlines then when I try and make things easier you behave like this!"

I sighed. I wanted to walk awaay, but this was my oppertunity to try and explain myself. I wouldnt make things any easier for myself if I didnt.

"The problem is, Ludwig. He's american"

"Thats got nothing to.."

"Its got everything to do with it" I cut him off. "Id rather be stuck with impossible deadlines than be infiltrated by spies! Who we gonna hire next? A poncy french boy to do our bidding?"

"What is our motto?" He spat back.

I was taken aback for a second. "To improve the human condition"

"Exactly" He got right up into my face trying to intimidate me. My eyebrows furrowed at his body language. _Ich bin mir nicht Angst vor dir._ "We do not exclusively work for the German people, we are not an extension of the German research into new technology, we just happen to be in Germany by chance. We go where our work requires it, not by choice."

"Well thats news. Just make sure everyone else know's cause as far as I can see it, were working solely for the improvement of the German army, why would an American be here in our interests"

"We do not work for the Reich. We sell our discoveries to the highest bidder."

"Then why are you basing our works on his request"

"Think of it as fullfilling a potential order Edward. You are out of turn. When you get chance. Redeem yourself to Peter. He has done nothing to warrant such actions"

He turned and walked away. I stood, watching him, my lips pulling themselves into a confident smile. _N__och nicht._

**_* A couple weeks later*_**

"Dr. McCain!"

I tore around the corner after the man, hat threatening to fall off, I shoved it back on harshly. As I rounded the corner I nearly bumped into the man who had stopped to see who had called after him. I skidded to a halt, having to use the wall to further slow my momentum. I looked at the man who was fixing me with a confused stare.

"Dr. Richtofen? Can I help you?"

I temporarily forgot what I was about to say. I ended up nearly shouting in the mans face. "Yes! I mean, I need you to erm. Have a look at something for me"

His face contorted with suspicion. I had given the man no more than a glance since the incident where we first met. "What do you need help with?"

"I need..." I paused, actually, there was something he could help me with. "A fresh pair of eyes. Ive been staring at this damn thing too long and im getting nowhere. You havent seen it, maybe theres something you could point out ive been overlooking. Follow me"

I set a face pace towards my labs, he followed, I flung the metal door open so quickly it rang. I almost sprinted to the cupboard containing the Wunderwaffe, I pulled my keys from their holster and fumbled for the one for the padlock, of course, in my rush it took ages for me to find it. When I did i jammed it in the lock, the shackle popped up. I removed it and opened the cupboard. I gently removed the DG from its shelf, I turned slowly to face Dr. McCain. My expression that of pure glee.

"This, my friend, is the prototype version of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, I say prototype. Last time I tested this weapon it damn well nearly killed me. It suffered from a backfeed of electrical energy, which passed straight back to me."

His face was suitably shocked. He admired the weapon in my hands. I held it out for him to take from me. He looked suspicious for a second.

"Its not loaded"

He nodded and took it from my hands. He looked uncomfortable holding it, his hands werent quite right. I adjusted his grip for him.

"Not really meant to be held like a rifle, you know, aiming down the sights and that, its more of a hip fire, although you can adjust the grip to use the sights available"

I adjusted his position again to show him how you would use the sights. He nodded in appreciation. "I can see what you mean by hip fire, its so much more comfortable to hold it, its surprisingly light though for its size"

"I dont do small. Its not in my nature" That earned me a raised eyebrow. I realised the pun and shrugged it off. _Wenn du nur wüsstest_.

"So whats the issue your having?"

I turned to the cupboard again, since the last incident myself and Porter had developed an even tinier dose of 115 to use for testing, I grabbed a strip of three valves and took the gun back, I demonstrated the loading procedure. I flicked the switch, he machine slowly began to whir, the lights were incredibly dim. "Its usually much more impressive, but these are the testing valves. Little more than static. Enough to give you bad hair but not harm you."

I handed him back the gun, he looked at me asif waiting for instruction. I sighed, removing my cap. "Shoot me"

"Dr. Richtofen are you su.."

"If I wasn't, i wouldnt be telling you to do it" I interupted. He shrugged and raised the gun. He pulled the trigger. The sensation of a static shock hit me. I felt my hair stand on end. I smirked as I saw Peter's expression under his now raised hair. I turned around and opened a drawer to my left. Inside was a large square mirror, old but sufficed to show him how he now looked.

"You look a damn sight worse than me. Cannot get it to feed the current in the correct direction."

"Hmmm..." He set the Wunderwaffe down on the table to our right, he continued to examine it whist smoothing down his hair. Silence rang though the lab for several minutes. I tried my best not to be impatient. I busied myself looking through my cupboards and drawers whilst he was silent. When he did speak, it took me by surprise. I jumped, banging my head on a cupboard door I had carelessley left open.

"Tesla"

"Come again?"

A small chuckle "Nikola Tesla never had any issues with backfeeding"

I could have kissed the man. "OF COURSE" I bellowed. "AHAHAHAHAHAA!" I flew across the room to my blackboard and began drafting the changes I would need to make, I sensed McCain come up behind me to watch what I was doing.

"It doesnt actually look that complicated from here"

I felt a spark of annoyance.. Not complicated? This thing had taken me damn months to get this far. I slowly turned my head, my expresion as blank as i could manage.

"What?" His expression faltered, a though unsure what to say next.

"Well.. err.. its relatively simple. Just an electrical charge."

I rotated the board round. So the plans were no longer visible. I tried to calm myself, I didn't want to have another go at the man.

"There is NOTHING simple about the Wunderwaffe. If it was, it would already be here, working, not being tested"

Something slipped inside my mind and I reverted to acting solely upon my instincts. I reached to my belt and pulled my knife from the sheath, I backed the man up to the wall, pressing the blade against his neck. I watched in delight at his face, filled with terror, eyes wide. An unearthly growl echoed around the room, its was a moment before I realised the noise had come from me. Undetered I leant right into the mans face, he flinched away from me.

"A word about what has happened today and I shall make your death as long and as painful as I can manage. You do not know me you american schwein, If I hear even a breath of your betrayal I will hunt you down like an animal." I backed away from the man. "Now leave, before I change my mind"

He almost fell over in his haste to obey, I heard his footsteps running across the bridge in the distance, wishing to put as much distance between myself and him as possible.

I dropped to my knees. Ashamed for my actions but elated by the release, I wasn't sure if I liked the fact I was being myself more than I had in years. I just hoped I was clear enough for him to keep his mouth shut.

_Sollte getötet haben ihn._

_****You think you've got all your checking done, then you upload. I missed loads, I've been through n amened what I have spotted. REVIEWS please my pretty ones! Am I going wrong anywhere?****  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12 Tank's Resolve

**Hello again guys! Like to start by thanking everyone for continuing to read. Also thanks to my anon reviewer, MidnightWolf0 and Sockmonkey Jr. plus everyone who has previously reviewed. Massive thanks to Guevara too!**

**This chapter is my promised introduction to Dempsey, I'll be returning to him a lot more frequently than the others as my brains just gone PING and realised something that will be incredibly fun to write.**

**This is also for a friend I know is reading, we will be rejoining Tank and the rest of the Marines on Makin Atoll abit later. Hope you like it! :D**

The polished wood of the bar shook gently with the bass of the music under my hand. I watched as the liquid in my glass held tiny waves. My brain had all but drowned out the band, I stared into the glass, my mind empty. Yet again I'd been dragged to the bar by my fellow Marines, my interest was not here. Their interests stood with women and drink. Mine however could not. I missed my daughter dearly. Only a month or so ago she had been born. Yet she had instantly changed me in a way I never believed possible, it was like being bound by invisible string.

I lifted the glass to my lips again. It wasn't a brilliant beer. But anything was better than nothing I suppose. As I set the glass down again I was nudged heavily. Some of the liquid spilling onto the bar. Laughter filled my ears from the direction of the shove. I turned to give the perpetrator a glare and noticed it was Miller

"Haha, Sorry Tank mate. What you still doing over here huh?" His language slurring, his movements slow and clumsy, a little beer fell from the bottle he held in his hands.

"Not getting involved" I grunted. I didn't need this shit. Few weeks training and we were off to some god forsaken island in the middle of the ocean to go fight the ever expanding Japanese army. I had only joined to get away from the girl I had now been forced to marry.

"What the hell Tank? Just cause you got a girl pregnant and you gotta marry her don't mean you can't have a good time you know." He pulled a bar stool from behind him and sat down on it, his face growing serious, but his eyes still glazed from his alcohol consumption. "She ain't gonna find out what happens here, I don't think anyone cares, even if they did. Can you see them remembering that after we go off to Makin. They're gonna be more concerned with seeing their own families or remembering the friends they lost."

"I can't do it Miller. For Sophie's sake it ain't fair. You know I don't care about Jenny, it was a one night stand." I ran through my hair with my hands. Now he'd gone and done it, made me question my resolve.

"I'm sure once Sophie is old enough for you to explain she will understand. But it won't come to that" He lifted his bottle and drank the remainder of what he hadn't spilled onto the floor. He ordered two more and a couple glasses of whisky, I followed suit, draining my glass and setting it a side. The bartender returned with the whisky and bottles of beer. Miller slid a bottle and glass in my direction. He raised the glass of whisky to me, I took my own in hand, we touched glasses and emptied them.

"I ain't sure Miller. I don't like breaking promises, And this is one hell of a promise to break." I hung my head slightly, staring at the floor. For a moment as the heat of the Liquor washed through me I got lost in the patterns. It was only when two extra pairs of shoes became visible out of the corner of my vision I looked up again. Two brunettes were now stood next to us. The one was speaking to Miller. She wore a white top and skirt her hair hung loose, one side pinned back behind her ear with a flower. The other had hair that was almost unnaturally straight. Her face almost hidden under a dark curtain of fringe, her delicate features hidden.

I watched as the other woman glanced repeatedly from under her hair at me, quick glances at my torso and arms, then up to my face. When I caught her eye contact she took a second to realise I was also looking at her, then she looked away again, blushing furiously as she shied away from my stare. I spared her any further embarrassment by turning back to the bar from my bottle.

"You coming back to dance Chris?"

"In a minute Emily, trying to get this wuss there too."

I mentally rolled my eyes at him, I felt her stare as she acknowledged me. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I sighed and turned to the woman, Emily. I greeted her with a look to invite her to talk.

"What s your name then soldier?"

"Tank Dempsey"

"Tank? Odd. That like a nickname or something?" From the corner of my eye I saw the other girl had used the opportunity to look at me. I resisted the urge to look at here again as Emily demanded my attention.

"Err, something like that yes."

"Oh" She did sound slightly surprised, as if wondering why I would have such a nickname. I internally chuckled and wondered if she was going to risk asking. As it was she didn't, she seemed to sense that she wasn't getting anywhere with me and turned back to Miller. "Come dance." She said It like an order, had the feeling I wasn't going to like this girl much.

"Yeah alrite, come on 'Tank' you can keep Rach company." I shot him a look at the emphasis on my name, I gave him a glare and he almost started laughing. Again the girl caught my attention, her face a picture of horror, fixed on the back of Millers head. I was taken aback slightly, unsure if it was horror at his suggestive matchmaking or at the thought of having to speak to me. Surely I wasn't that bad. Miller jumped from the stool, making a show of flexing his arms. He took his bottle from the bar with one hand and put the other round Emily's waist, he begun to lead her away. Leaving an awkward silence between myself and Rachel. I looked around desperately to find something worth conversation. I noticed her glass was almost empty.

"What you drinking?" I enquired. She jumped at my question. Poor girl was a bag of nerves. She took a tentative step forward, setting her glass on the bar, that answered my question. I caught the bartender's attention and waved him over. I gestured to her nearly empty glass.

"White please, not the cheap shit either. Decent stuff." He went off to get her a drink, I turned my attention back to the woman to my side. She looked up, her dark eyes capturing me for a moment.

"Thanks, erm.. Tank was it?" I took a moment to reply, taking in the deep blue dress she wore, that hugged her tiny figure.

"Yeah" I wasn't doing a good job of keeping this forced conversation going. The tender returned, I stuck a couple of bills in his hand, and handed her the glass. She smiled at me as she took it from me, our fingertips brushing. I looked back at those chocolate brown eyes, lost in their beauty. I pulled myself up from my stool. She came barely to my shoulders, she was tiny in every way. I watched those eyes disengage from the gaze and travel down y torso. I couldn't help myself, I tensed my muscles slightly, their edges defining under the tight tank top, I watched her eyes widen slightly, glistening with an intensified depth, her eyes travelled back up to mine. I felt somewhat overwhelmed by her, for someone so small she held a powerful presence. I put my arms around her and led her to the dance floor.

***Two hours later***

The cooler nights air hit my skin, relief from the intense heat inside the bar, a bead of sweat itched my temple. I wiped it away,I turned to see if Rachel had followed me but I swung around slightly too fast, my unsteadiness from my drunken brain almost made me fall, I gripped a nearby bench for support, I sat down upon it. I heard her laughter behind me, I turned catching her arm, pulling her down beside me, putting my arm around and holding her close. We sat in silence, watching the stars above, twinkling and sparkling, billions of miles away. The moon hung in a thin sliver.

"When are you leaving Tank?" She sighed, nestling into my chest, her hands tracing the outline of my abs gently, it was almost tickling but was so pleasant too.

"Couple weeks yet, don't think even the Sarge knows" I revelled in the continuing sensations running up and down my stomach. Without even thinking I found myself pulling her up, seeking out her soft lips, for once she didn't hesitate I felt her delicate fingers run up the back of my neck and into my hair. Her lips urgent against my own. After a few moments I realised what I was doing and broke away, my head spinning, lungs urgent for air.

"I'm so sorry" I said, I went to turn away from her, but she grabbed my shoulder and gently pulled me back.

"Don't be." She leant in for another kiss. Oh to hell with it, I kissed her back, Hands wandering down her neck, to her chest, touching the small mounds upon her chest, her own continuing to search my own. Gliding slowly further down.

"So tell me.." I was taken by surprise by her sudden outburst, I pulled away slightly and looked at her wondering what on earth she was interrupting for. "Why DO they call you 'Tank' Sergeant Dempsey?"

My face lit up with boyish grin, I stood, taking her hand, leading her away around the side of the building to show her EXACTLY why they called me Tank.


	13. Chapter 13 Wenig Richtofen

**New chapter! For once I'm just gonna shut up n let you read!**

Settled in port, I watched from the bridge as the cargo was hauled onto the ship. Our new cargo was Element 115, had to make a small detour to deliver it into the Russian port Kaliningrad . It had grown cold again with winter, I watched the men as they ran around, working hard to stay warm, I smiled, at least they were doing something for once, I watched as two men grabbed a crate and hauled it up onto their soldiers. They moved a few feet towards the plank and then stop, I saw the box tip, the men panicking, the box dropped crashing onto the floor. I watched in horror as the top of the box broke, a few of the rocks spilled onto the floor, even from this distance I could see them shining. Verdammt! I was about to run down when a figure flew from the entrance bay, a hand on their hat as they ran. I'd have had issues deciding who it was if it were not for the long blonde plait sitting down the back of her uniform. I watched as Rosalyn scolded them, the others had stopped to watch the spectacle, she truly was an amazing woman. She struck fear into the heart of even the most burly of men. I watched as without hesitation she picked the element from the floor and placed it back into the box, then went to the stacks of wood nearby pointed and shouted an order. The two men almost fell in their haste to obey. I stopped watching at this point, wanting to use this opportunity to speak to her.

I flew down corridors and flights of stairs at almost a sprint. I skidded to a halt then as I got down to the cargo hold slowed, I walked at quick pace towards the gangway, straightening my uniform as I went, I squared my shoulders as I walked out, I saw a few men stop as the noticed me, I clocked Rosalyn stood on the corner overseeing the men. I strode of, trying to keep my footsteps as quiet as possible. I coughed went I was only a couple feet away, she swung round, her brows furrowed for a second, then her face softening as she realised it was me, there was a shadow of something else behind her expression, what it was I couldn't make out.

"Everything's under control Dr. Steiner" She turned back to watch the men getting in the last few boxes.

"I know, I saw, you certainly have a way of dealing with the men Korvettenkapitän" She turned back, rolling her eyes at me.

"If I was soft, nothing would get done, They see me being a woman as a weakness. Why should I allow that to be the case, I aint here on my good looks alone"

I almost slipped out something that would have gotten me into trouble, sure, Rosalyn was incredibly good at her job, but her looks had helped her, no matter how much she tried to deny it. Men in the higher ranks had been so enraptured by her they helped her. It was this effect now that had me running around the ship to speak to her. I didn't know what it was about her that made me wish she had never met that strange Edward. I had known him and Maxis for years and could plainly recall the way he used to treat soldiers who didn't listen to his commands. I shuddered at the thought. He had changed when he met Rosalyn, wasn't quite so impulsively violent. I watched as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face, the plain gold band glinted on her left hand. I felt my blood boil. I had heard rumours their marriage was a farce, that she had just adopted his name.

I watched the last crate be taken aboard the ship. Rosalyn followed the last crate in, I followed suit stepping in beside her.

"Would you mind sending a message to Maxis?" She asked, slowing down.

"Regarding the cargo?" I assumed, seeing no other reason.

"Yes, just to confirm its safely aboard ship. Err, could I also ask of a favour?"

My head snapped up "What is that my dear?" I was eager to try and show her I was a more than worthy match were it to turn out their coupling was a lie.

"Can I send a message to Edward also? It has been a long time since I heard from him. Almost three months now"

My heart sunk, rage returning, but I had to keep calm. "Of course my dear, just head up to the bridge later with your message and ill do my best to get it sent out as soon as possible."

We had reached the inner cargo bay, the doors began to swing upwards, The noise deafening. She turned to me and smiled, placing a hand on my arm, I noticed they looked almost skeletal, I looked at her frowning, I noticed her face too had gotten considerably thinner. Hey eyes were loosing their glimmer, she was definitley a shadow of her former self, I frowned, her face wore and expression of forced confusion. As if she knew I knew there was something wrong. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to a side corridor to our left, usually an emergency exit, I dragged her inside, I pinned her against the wall, using my arms to block her escape and looked her square in the eyes. She was recoiling with fear, facing away from me.

"What's going on the Rosalyn? You gonna tell me? If that bastards done anything to you I swear I'll..." I stopped as she looked back at me no longer fearful, just confused.

"Who's done what to me? What are you talking about Friedrich? Nothings wrong?" Despite her steady voice I saw her face pale further, if it was physically possible. She started looking around nervously, trying to find a means of escape, I put my arms tighter together to restrain her further.

"Please Friedrich, I don't want to be sick on you.." It was all the warning I needed, I moved to one side, she moved quickly to the corner, the sounds of her retching echoing round the corridor, I slowly made my way over, brushing back the hair that had fallen from its plait, her skin felt cold but she was drenched in sweat at the same time. When she finally stopped, I pulled her upright, putting my arm around her waist.

"Come on, lets get some fresh air" I told her. I led us slowly up a quiet section of corridor, as we got to the busier corridors just below the bridge I removed my arm from around her, not wanting to draw attention, I steered her however with a hand on the small of her back, we moved quicker through the increasingly busy corridor. I led her to a door that took us to a secluded observation deck, I steered her to the bench, she sat, I watched her as the colour returned to her face, once satisfied she was recovering I seated myself next to her, I placed my arm around her shoulders, She stiffened at first, then relaxed into my shoulder. We sat for a while, just looking out over the ocean, the ripples across its surface calm and steady. For a moment I forgot where we were, who we were, felt the gentle but staggered rises of her chest, plumes condensation into the cool air in time with her breathing. Her head drooped into the the hollow of my shoulder, I lifted a hand to stroke her hair, she stiffened slightly again, before again relaxing, clearly uncomfortable but in need of this kind of treatment.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on Rosalyn Alder?" I asked gently, she sat up staring at me. 

"How do you know..."

"It doesn't matter how I know Rosalyn" I interrupted, not wanting to get away from the subject of her strange change. "What matters at this point in time is you, and clearly you want to be able to tell someone, cause otherwise you wouldn't be here, with me, like this with ME of all people." She bit her lip, deliberating for a moment before settling back, her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a good feeling, I didn't think it would be like this though. I've been feeling ill since I came aboard almost. Not only physically but mentally, struggling to stay rational."

I sighed, she was avoiding telling me, I shifted my position to face her directly. I looked her in the eyes.

"What is wrong?" I held her gaze as long as possible. Trying to prove to her she could trust me. She sighed, standing, I was about to stop her when she put a hand on mine.

"I will show you" I watched in confusion as she unbuttoned her jacket, she took it off and threw it down on the bench, the top underneath sat loosely , this too, she began to unbutton. I sat bolt upright, wondering for a second what she was doing when I saw another top underneath. My heart stopped doing somersaults, I watched as she also removed the shirt, she stopped facing me. I looked at her puzzled for a moment, then started to notice things, like her skeletal look also extended to her arms and of what I could see of her shoulders, that to my horror I also noticed scarring, one of which looked suspiciously like a set of teeth. Yet, certain things hadn't changed. I forced myself to stop looking at them and back up to her face, she rolled her eyes at me and turned to the side. Then it hit me, despite her ever thinning frame, her stomach and breasts were remaining the same. That must mean only one thing.

"Your pregnant?" My voice came out in barely a whisper.

"Either that or I'm harbouring a parasitic alien" She grinned for the first time since we got onto that balcony. I just couldn't stop staring, it wasn't like she was showing, if she hadn't removed most of her clothes I wouldn't have been able to tell, it was only due to the fact she seemed to be shrinking around the very slight bump that I could tell.

"Friedrich your acting like you've never seen this before... Stop gawking" She pulled her shirt back on buttoning it up, I made myself move, I put her coat back around her

"I have to say I'm unsure as to what to say now" I felt, awkward, like I was intruding on her private moment as she stared down at her stomach, a confused look on her face.

"How do you feel about it?"

She bit her lip again, still deep in thought. "I'm not upset, shocked, although I shouldn't be I suppose. We've been so busy on board I haven't really had time to dwell on it much. I want to tell Edward, but I have no way of contacting him, that's why I asked to send a message."

I snapped back into reality. Suddenly realising that I was never going to prove to this woman my worth now. I began to feel angry again.

"You may aswell tell him in person" I snapped. She jumped at my sudden change in tone, she looked at me questioningly.

"You cannot stay aboard this ship in your state."

She nodded, as if knowing this was coming. She made her move towards the door, I stood, and grabbed her arm, not wanting her to leave yet. She turned back to me, our gazes locking again, she hung her head again, sighing.

"I had best prepare then, I will leave now if needs be"

I laughed, and evil chuckle emanating though me as my anger continued to bubble.

"You will do no such thing, you will go with the cargo to 935's new facility". Her head snapped up again. "This cargo is heading to Berlin, to the Wittenau Sanatorium"


	14. Chapter 14 Du bist Ficken Alptraum

**Returning to Richtofen! Lets see what Der Metzgermeister gets up to at his brief stint in Shi no Numa yeah? Gonna be flashback / Nightmare of some gory crap to throw in for good measure, last two chapters felt a little short so imma take my time on this one, see if I can't lengthen it up abit.**

**I want to warn my American readers that there is a little "American bashing" in this. Please bear in mind the nature of Richtofen when reading this, this does not stem from my own mind, I am simply following what I believe to be a set character trait. If anyone does have any issues with it. Please PM me. Id be quite happy to listen and respond. I love all my readers and don't wish to upset anyone.**

**Internetz for those who find the hidden song!**

**Review my friends. I want five more before I update after this. Keep me going with little suggestions, what you think so far. I love to hear from you all :)**

**Does also contain scenes some viewers may find disturbing.**

The rich air filled my nostrils. We were close. Finally, I couldn't wait to take these damned boots off, my feet must be covered in blisters! Due to the swamps location we had had to walk a good distance from the makeshift airfield to the site. I walked ahead of the group, I could still hear McCain in the distance, trying to talk to the locals in his stupid American accent. Thank god he wouldn't be staying long, there was something about the man that made me want to pluck his eyes from their sockets with a fork, then place maggots in the holes and pop them back in. I giggled at myself for a second. Then realised how strange I must look laughing at myself. I looked around, nobody was near me anyway. I walked on, the ground beginning to be more sodden as I had to work harder to pull my boots from the mud. Strange sucking squelchy noises. It reminded me of being a child, finding muddy puddles to jump in. Mercifully I found the section of decking the Japanese men had constructed and stepped onto it, I quickened my pace, the Wunderwaffe bouncing slightly with my pace. I hoped to gain some peace and solitude here, enough time to finish the Wunderwaffe. It was the only reason I had agreed to come here, then he sent McCain too didn't he. I nearly refused to go after I found out. But Maxis had 'conveniently' forgotten to inform me until it was too late. Nevermind, I could let the American deal with what we were meant to be doing, and I could concentrate on what I shouldn't be doing without Maxis's interfering and changing my tasks.

I walked up the wooden path to the facility. The a hint of decaying flesh lay underneath the smell of rotting vegetation growing stronger, not unpleasant. Very relaxing in fact, very earthy, I breathed in deeply, savouring the tang. It was so different from Der Riese. I quickened my pace, the Wunderwaffe bouncing more prominent. I walked through past a small wooden shack to what looked like The main centre of the swamp. The structure was entirely made of wood. I saw a set of stairs to my right. I walked up them, There was a very large decked area separated crudely by a wooden gate, that was in no way intended for privacy. Crates of equipment were already here, despite what else we were bringing. I saw a doorway to my right and walked through, there was a long balcony running around most of the upper floor. I slowly walked around, noting four structures around us. I recognised the building I walked past on my way in. We were completely surrounded by swamp. I saw about 15 imperial soldiers walking up, carrying crates of equipment. Around 10 of our own were with us, McCain led the group up to the doors below me. I figured I had best join them, I walked back around the balcony and down the stairs to the group. I looked for McCain, I spotted him surrounded by men in Nazi uniform. I strode over, pulling myself up to my full height, trying to look imposing. Showing everyone here who was boss, me and me alone. I turned to our Japanese counterparts. I called above the chatter. "Anyone speak German?" One man came forward, from his uniform I saw he was higher ranking than the others. As he approached me I nodded.

"Just so you know. I'm in charge. Not him" I motioned towards McCain. The man nodded to show he understood. I started wandering around the boxes, trying to remember what was in each of them, I turned to the man who was silently shadowing my footsteps. I liked that in the Japanese, respect where it was due, I found myself pulling my stature back up as I addressed the man.

"Some of this is personal belongings, some is supplies, others are equipment. That one and that one" I pointed to two of the closest boxes "Are mine and Dr. McCain's, they need to go to our quarters." I shivered as I said his name. The man nodded and ordered the two men beside us to take those to our quarters. I had no idea where they were but helpfully he pointed in the direction that would undoubtedly be my first port of call for the day probably for a snooze in this damp heat. I told the man what needed to be stored and again he shouted orders out. I watched as the men jumped to attention and carried out their tasks with effortless efficiency. I smiled, I could see me liking it here. If it wasn't for the heat, and the American. Slowly the crates and the people filled from the room. The man doing the ordering had disappeared some minutes ago, announcing his reappearance by a tap on my shoulder, I turned to the man and I heard him trying to speak German, I swallowed a giggle. Clearly he understood but we would be here all day if I had to decipher his attempts at correct pronunciation. And as much as I hated to admit it, English would be easier.

"English?"

The man nodded frantically, "Yes Yes, better." Clearly more comfortable. I sympathised. So glad I wasn't expected to learn Japanese.

"Yes, what were you trying to say?"

"Doctors quarters. Follow me Dr. Richtofen" He began to walk away. I half wanted to leave McCain behind, but I thought better of it.

"Come on McCain, unless you want to stay here of course." I looked back to watch the man pick up the single bag he had carried and jog to catch up with us. He reached my side. I saw him eye the Wunderwaffe still strapped to my back.

"Your just here to work on that aren't you?" He enquired, pointing to it. I pulled the strap round, so it was slung against my hip rather than across my back. I observed it for a moment, running through my mind what changes I planned to make. It was going to be _Magnificent. _

"However much I don't want to admit it American you helped me a lot that day I threatened to kill you. My only problem was Maxis, I feel he doesn't want me to com..."

I stopped, realising I was possibly saying too much. I looked at the man. He returned my gase, silently inviting me to carry on, I turned away, I still didn't trust him, no matter how sincere he seemed. Something struck me for a moment. Why did I trust Dr. Porter, yet not Dr. McCain? Answer was I didn't see Dr. Porter as any kind of threat. He had known Dr. Maxis almost as long as I have, the two had been discussing ideas and thoughts before the dream of Group 935 even came to light. Admittedly the physical formation of the Group had only been here for a few years, but the dream had been alive for several years before,

Myself and Maxis had both agreed that Porter was to come and join us, he was the third brain behind it and would always remain to be so. I had delayed my joining due to my relationship with Rosalyn, my intention had been to marry her properly. But various work related issues had held us back, I was under pressure to join Maxis and Porter in the dream becoming a reality. In the end we had both agreed I couldn't waste any more time. I thought of Rosalyn, Wondering how she was, where she was, the still vivid memories of her face and the smile she gave me when I said _'Ich Liebe Dich'. _I shuddered internally, pushing away the memories before they threatened to consume me as they had many nights before. I looked around, we were taking a path over little dryer islands of the marsh. Ahead stood a structure I could only assume would be where we would be staying. We walked inside. I opened the doors into the building, Again it was fabricated completely by wood, it mainly comprised of a open plan room, bar one separated area that comprised solely of a desk. I spotted an empty bookcase. Beside it stood a comfortable looking armchair. I propped the Wunderwaffe against the bookcase and sat. My legs aching with the effort of dragging myself through the mire. I felt my weary body settle into a doze as McCain bustled round the room quietly, a gentle thunk, a creak of a rusty hinge...

_My hands were drenched in blood. I watched her tongue trace my fingers, staining her lips with her ruby red blood, Her teeth bit into my fingertip. The sharp pain ran down my arm, exciting me __further. I shoved my fingers back into her mouth and watched as she cleaned them, her lips caressing, our blood mingling. I claimed her lips with my own. Tasting the metallic twang. I travelled down her neck to her chest, the light cuts still gently seeping blood. I slowly, tauntingly licked them clean, she moaned with every stroke of my tongue. I chuckled as my teeth grazed a deeper cut on her neck, encouraging the bleeding to continue. I held a mouthful of blood, I kissed her again. Sharing the crimson lust. "Ein kleiner Schnitt und du wirst geil..." another moan from her, her back arching "Egal erlaubt ist was gef__ä__lit_" _She breathed in her reply. I thrust into her. Exciting a scream of joy that pierced my ears as her readiness consumed me."Bei dir habe ich die Wahl der Qual" She groaned in reply again. My thrusts becoming harder and deeper. Her body convulsed again her eyes rolling back in her head. She became rigid underneath my hands, her climax coming, I quickened my pace, biting into her shoulder. A scream as she constricted around me. Her body slumped back onto the bloodstained sheets. Her eyes closed, her body still. I stopped, sensing something was wrong, I looked down, a pool of blood between us, her stomach swollen unnaturally. I took her face in my hands, trying to get a response. "Rosalyn?" Her eyes snapped open a familiar deep red glow emitting from them. Her hands sought out my neck, unnatural strength choking me, madness and anger in her features. I tried to pull away, but she held me fast, I gasped for air. "Nein..." Little spots of light covered my brain as I was slowly starved of oxygen. I struggled past them to seek her face. A sadistic smile as she watched me die. She leant forward and whispered in my ear. "H__ö__rt, wie sie schreit"_

I jumped to my feet. I was drenched with sweat, I felt a hand on my arm, I spun, ready to fend off my attacker, I swung a punch, Dr. McCain narrowly ducked the blow, he stumbled, I caught his arm to stop his fall.

"What the hell Richtofen?"

"Ich entschuldige mich" I stammered, breathing heavily trying to shake the images of her bloodied face contorted with rage.

"Cut the German crap Richtofen! What the hell is wrong with you?" He looked both concerned and angry. I stared at him for a few moments before answering.

"Nur ein Traum, Only a dream" I looked at my hands. No blood. I looked around the room. Nothing. McCain continued to stare at me. I stared back for a few moments until he sighed, walking away from me muttering. I caught "...bloody mental Nazi..." and under normal circumstances id have probably chased the man down and beat him to within an inch of his life. But I was too shell shocked to even move, let alone do anything about his disrespectful outburst.

I had been having these strange dreams for a while now, They would start off in a vivid, happy memory, only for something to go horribly wrong. This had been the first one one of those dreams that had included Rosalyn attacking me. Why was I having these flashes? However much I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong...

**As this was posted on Dec 25th I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all my viewers and wish them A Very ZOMBIE Christmas. Special thanks to Guevara for Beta services :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Semper Fi

**This will be the first chapter of which I heavily borrow from Treyarch. However there is a slight modification. Tank's there! These side chapters will serve to get Tank Dempsey up to the point of Verr****ückt****, I will be doing a similar thing for Takeo and Nikolai. So although I have had someone say "Oh I'm so glad you don't quote it straight from the game" I will be doing some quoting, I'm sorry! But don't forget its from Tanks POV! And I will always give the Chapter name that of the mission so you can tell. Don't expect any of these to be uber long.**

The night was dark, the sea was calm, I sat heart thundering as we approached the shore. Cpl. Roebuck was using a set of binoculars to look ahead at where we were heading. I looked to my left, Sullivan was shaking, I clapped a hand on his leg, he jumped and looked at me, his face was ghostly white. "Be alrite mate, don't worry. You've had the same training we have." He forced a smile in reply "I'll be fine once we get off this damned boat". I sat up and move slowly to the other side of the ship. I double checked the knife concealed in my boot was secure, I retrieved my belt of ammunition from the back of the boat, strapping it round my waist. My pistol in the holster, My Garand across my back, I slowly made my way over to Roebuck.

"Everything clear Sir?" I asked. He stayed absolutely still, his eyes not moving from behind the binoculars.

"So far Tank. Can see any of the bastards at least. Make sure your ready to go in five." He signalled the others, they slowly crept around the boat, collecting their equipment. I watched over the edge as we approached the Island. We had deliberated for days the Pro's and Con's of landing on a beach, or in the trees. We had settled on somewhere between the two. As we approached the small clearing I cocked my rifle ready. I felt the gentle bump on the boat as we hit shore. We all clambered off as quietly possible we headed towards the tree line to regroup and then split to cover ground. Roebuck came up to the group and started handing out radio's.

"Keep to the agreed groups of two's, one of you take a radio. Only use it if you have to." He handed me a Radio, I clipped it to my belt, Ryan joined me to my side. We were to be taking a path through the trees. To protect those on the beaches from ambush. There were about six of us who took this path. We formed a line, about five meters between us we were to go ahead and make sure they weren't already waiting. Miller's team had been gone a week now, They were meant to have made their report, but we had heard nothing. Not a peep, that's when we decided to go in. We made our way through the trees, thankfully the ground was still mainly sand so we could creep silently through the trees. The moon disappeared behind the canopy above us as we advanced. My radio clicked and a voice came through.

"Positive visual on a hut, beach line, group 1 are to circle around. Enemy spotted." Came Roebucks voice through the static. We continued to walk in a line through the trees.

"Hut 20 meters ahead on my left" Sullivan informed us. We snuck through the trees to the hut. "Cover the right flank. Take out the soldiers." We advanced, I saw my first target, a man sleeping against a thin tree. I snuck up behind the tree, I pulled my knife from my boot and took it in my right hand, with my left I covered his mouth, pinning his head against the tree. I stuck my knife into his neck, slicing straight through his windpipe. A muffled gurgle as he chocked on his own blood. His struggles stopped quickly. I looked around me as the others were employing similar tactics on the unsuspecting Jap's. We voices from inside and froze. We heard Pyle and a Japanese soldier conversing, then a scream. We rushed forward, taking out the few soldiers that were left. We got to the entrance of the hut. Pyle lay on the deck of the hut, a wound across his throat. A Soldier advancing on Miller. I watched as Roebuck rushed forward and stabbed the man, he let out a scream as Roebuck flung him aside.

"Miller, You're ok." He extended a hand to the man, helping him up. I looked around me at the dead Japanese, I saw one still had his pistol in hand. I prised it from his fingers, breaking a couple in the process. His death grip was strong.

I passed it to Roebuck as they emerged from the hut. He took it from me and handed it to Miller. He pulled out his radio and started communicating to the strike team, telling them to watch for the light. Within a few moments The area ahead of us exploded with heavy fire. The ground shook beneath my feet. I took the left flank through the huts. The first on I entered contained two already dead Imperials I made my way to the opposite door. A Man rushed into the room. His dark green uniform marked him as enemy. I raised my Garand and shot him through the head. He dropped with a crash. I continued my way though, It was fairly clear, they had probably all gone in the direction of the others. I looked to Lozano to make his way back as I stormed the next one, I crept forward, trying to hear what was going on in the hut ahead. I heard Lozano shout behind me. "You like that you piece of shit?" I chucked internally. I opened the door, trying to be subtle. Unfortunately for me there were two officers already inside. They dragged me inside. "This is it. I'm a goner." I thought. The two looked at one other before the one turned his Nambu to me. I closed my eyes, Sophie's face flashing before my eyes. I heard two shots fired. I waited for the pain to consume me. I opened my eyes to see Miller looking at me the two officers on the floor, bullets through their brains.

"Come on Tank" He said before walking back out of the door I scrambled to my feet, picking my Garand back up the soldiers had thrown aside whilst grabbing me. I headed out to find the rest of the Marines already quite a bit ahead of me. I could hear machine gun fire ahead, I sprinted to the hut where they were advancing on the next group of Imperial soldiers. I heard Sullivan barking orders over the ruckus. Eventually we cleared the area.

We continued our way through, we passed into a clearing, There was a strange structure in the centre, we slowly made our approach, one of our men went ahead to scout the area. Without warning he was flung into the air by his feet and an explosion took him out. A number of Banzai Chargers emerged from concealed places. We all opened fire, clearing the area quickly. We continued our path through the jungle until we spotted Second Squad.

We headed through another hut. We made our way down to our target. An ammunition store on a small beach, just over the brow of the next hill. As we made our way down a spotlight swung to our direction.

"They're pinned down on the beach! MOVE!"

I raised my Garand to the spotlight and fired. It went out, I scrambled down the hill to the rest of the team who were helping Second Squad clear up. As we all moved over the brow of the hill we were met with an ambush, taken by surprise a couple of our men were killed. Eventually though we cleared the area and after taking time to make sure we didn't have any more hidden enemies we moved on.

Our target was in sight. A truck stood in the path at the top of the hill. A barrel of fuel was on the back of the truck. I saw Roebuck run around the side and climb inside. Roebuck pulled down the hatch on the back and I watched as Miller stabbed the barrel. The engine roared to life and Roebuck jumped back out, he gave the truck a shove and it began to roll down the hill, Picking up speed towards the gate at the bottom. The trail of fuel behind the truck caught fire and chased after it, it caught up to it at the gates entrance, The truck and barrel both exploded sending chunks of metal flying as we followed down, I felt a sliver of metal hit my cheek gently as it skimmed past. I ignored the stinging sensation and continued on my path, I used the burning wreckage to hide me as I laid suppressing fire on the Imperial soldiers as Roebuck and Miller disappeared to set explosive charges. Glancing to my right I could see our extraction team making their way over. I advanced slightly. Taking out a few soldiers as I went. I found a hiding spot over the small area of decking the extraction team were waiting at. We waited for what seemed like an eternity before I spotted Roebuck almost dragging Miller to the boat. I scrambled from my spot, taking out a couple of Jap's who were trying to shoot them. I got behind the pair, Covering their sixes. They both got on and I jumped in behind them. As we made our way out to sea we all waited with bated breath for the explosion. Sullivan muttered under his breath and mainly to himself "Where are the fireworks?"

Roebuck gave him a stern look "Tell me those charges weren't duds..."

Sullivan looked back to the compound. "Better not be..."

We all watched as we moved away, waiting, then it finally went up, the bang even from his distance was deafening. The boat roared with victory. We breathed a collected sigh of relief. Yes we had lost some men. And nobody would ever forget the way Pvt. Pyle held his own and was a true Marine till the bitter end. But the main thing was, on the whole, we made it back in one piece, and we could live to fight another day. I turned around to see Miller beside me, he was silent, clutching his arm, blood seeping from a wound. I got the man's attention. He looked at me, his face was pale.

"Lets sort you out till someone can look at you properly" He looked at me and nodded. I smiled back, pulling my shirt off and tearing strips to bind his wound.

**Ok so kinda short but you lot had no doubt done the Campaign and know what happens, so I'm not planning on making these big! Cheers to Guevara for picking up on a few things for me! Go check out his work and look out for his new story coming soon!**


	16. Chapter 16 Hellseher

**Sorry its been such a while. I originally started writing a chapter with Richtofen but I've got half way through and had writers block. I think because I was thinking of this chapter so much and as they run at the same time it makes sense for me to get this written and proofread by my fabulous Beta reader Guevara. Then I can finally give you guys something to read whilst I'm finishing the next one.**

**Please guys, take a look at the poll on profile, I need to know whether to split this down into several stories or leave as 1.. Cause at this rate its gonna take me till next year to finish!**

**Thank you to all who continue to read and as ever R&R!**

I stood letting the gentle wind whip wisps of hair around my face. The cool air filling my lungs giving some relief to the relentless nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't think I have eaten in two days. I sighed, resting my hand on the ever so slight bump as I watched the dark water swirling around the back of the ship as we travelled into what felt like the endless night. My fingers caressed the skin across my stomach. I felt deep love for my child despite the physical effects it was having on me. But it came with pangs of sadness, I should be with Edward, Steiner had refused my request to message him after I had told him of the baby, he had grown angry, why I was unsure. But his previous kindness to me had been all but erased. I had come to the conclusion that Steiner had for some reason been trying to ward me off him. If that was his intention he would have failed regardless. I don't think that pointing this out would have helped the situation much though, so I had decided to approach Steiner with the same attitude I approached everyone else. There were instances where he looked at me as though he had forgot, his eyes lighting up as he saw me, his frown gone, only for a few seconds later for him to remember and become that hard faced man again.

I shivered. Some of the warmth of my coat had been lost. I had removed layers from inside in an attempt to hide the growth upon Steiner's orders. I shuddered again as I remembered the look on his face that day when I walked onto the bridge, and how he had roughly pulled me aside before telling me he could see. That was a blatant lie, I had worked out how far I was gone, I had been only three and a half months in at that point and the bump was minimal. However at now four and a half it was getting more difficult by the day to hide. I placed my hands in my pocket, thumbing the ring Edward had given me nearly three years ago. It was too big now to fit on my fingers. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned. To my disappointment I saw Friedrich walking towards me. I swallowed deeply as a greeting formed in my throat.

"Evening Dr. Steiner."

He just looked at me curtly, he hated it when I addressed him formally, but I was in no mood to play his games tonight.

"Rosalyn, don't test my patience. I'm not in the mood." He snapped. Clearly something had upset him.

I began to mumble an apology, but before I was done he grabbed my arm. Pulling my hand from my pocket. I quickly released the ring from my fingers as he pulled it into his grasp.

"Why do you love him?" He asked softly.

I was stunned at his question. An odd thing happened. I tried to think of any reason why I did and I couldn't other than...

"Because I do."

"That is not a reason Rosalyn. You are putting yourself through torture for this..." He gestured to my stomach. "Abomination. And you can't tell me why you love him? Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror recently? Can you not see what he has done to you"

Anger flooded through me strong. An uncrushable wave of sudden hate for the man in front of me.

"My relationship and personal choices have NOTHING to do with you Steiner." I shouted, leaning into the man's face, my anger coming in waves with a confidence, attempting intimidation as I forgot who I was speaking to, only to be reminded who was boss as he struck his hand across my cold cheek, the sting ringing through my skull.

"The reason I interfere Rosalyn, is because you should be with me. Not him"

I stopped in my tracks. My anger continued to bubble but was hit by an unbelivable wave of sadness.

"I am sorry Friedrich."

He looked puzzled for a moment, I sighed before turning away, massaging my cheek,

"I do not love you, My heart only beats for one person, and someone else I _shall_ be meeting soon."

He nodded, defeated. He went to turn away, before stopping in his tracks.

"I never expected you to reciprocate my feelings, I don't even know why I told you." He turned back, raising his hand to the check he had struck, caressing my skin gently before continuing. "I just wish we had met before you knew him."

I nodded my reply, feeling a little awkward in his grip.

"We will be reaching port tomorrow, you are to leave and take Stasja with you. You will need someone to accompany you on your journey."

I was happily surprised by this, Stasja was the only other person aboard this ship who knew and since I told her she had been my shadow. I had grown to like the young girl, she had shared with me her stories. She had lived a tragic life since her mothers death, passed from uncaring foster home to institution as they tried to curb her behavioural problems. I felt a strong protective need over the girl and was glad I would be able to continue to do this.

As watched Steiner walk away a tear fell from between my lashes. Its an odd phenomenon that no matter how much you are in love if someone tells you of their feelings for you can't help but suddenly feel a tiny bit of love for that person. It's only the love you hold for another that keeps you from turning into a whore, betraying that one person you want to dedicate your life to. And so as I walked back alone to my quarters for the last time the tears slowly stemmed. And as I packed away what possessions I owned I felt an odd happiness that I would be back with Edward very soon.

***Three weeks later***

Another jolt from the van shook my insides. Our last days travel through what had been an epic journey back into the heart of the Father land. Stasja's head was leant upon my chest as she slept. I was jealous of her ability to sleep. I had only managed to sleep through our stops during the night, our driver was as ever silent. He didn't talk much. Our cargo was reaching its destination at the Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin. I had been informed that Group 935 had recently acquired the site from the Führer. To what avail I was unsure. My target was not that site but Der Riese, therefore my travels were far from over. I placed a hand on my stomach again, _"Four months to go"_ I thought to myself as we continued our trundling journey. Soon the roads became better as we neared the Capital, My heart swelled as we reach civilisation. We passed through a area of the city that had been hindered by the more affluent parts, We passed buildings as we went by, I watched a grand looking theatre with several men stood outside, I wondered what they were thinking. Maybe re-open the place, try and make some money. I looked ahead again as we continued around the outskirts of the city. We pulled up outside a two story building set on a hill. We all got out. I toyed with just leaving now and not going inside. But the chance Edward was already here was too tempting to just pass up. I walked up the steps to what looked like the main entrance where a plaque giving the purpose of the building was situated. I opened the door, Stasja in tow. I walked into a small room, containing a desk with a bored looking woman sat behind it. She looked up at me, I watched as her eyes travelled down my body and her eyebrows raised as she took in my stomach, which was by this point very obvious. I was getting sick of this kind of treatment, I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the letter from Dr. Steiner and slammed it on the desk.

"I can only assume you've forgotten you were expecting something delivered today. What's the matter? Never seen a pregnant woman before?" I snapped angrily at the woman. She narrowed her eyes before retorting.

"Excuse me if I didn't expect it to arrive with this kind of _surprise_." Her voice was low, filled with the tone of a woman fed up with her job and not wanting to let anyone forget it. She tore open the letter and began to read, I couldn't help myself but to interrupt her with my retort.

"I'm sure _Dr. Maxis _will be so pleased to hear that your doing a stunning job here too." I bluffed, it worked she paled slightly as she gave me anther glance before returning her gaze to the letter. I amused myself with looking around the room, not that there was much to look at, the room was as plain as the woman sat before me. A set of double doors to my right opened and two women came through, one was incredibly old and frail, the other was young. Clearly a patient and her carer, the older woman looked at me blankly for a moment. As though she saw me, but wasn't taking me in properly, her attention focused elsewhere, she looked down to my stomach fondly. _"Not again" _I thought to myself. The woman took a few unsteady steps towards me before stopping and recoiling in horror. I furrowed my brows as the woman began to speak.

"Funke von Irrsinningkeit" She said, her voice was raspy with age, quavering very slightly. She looked up at me with great sadness in her eyes before continuing to speak in that same voice.

"I'm so sorry my dear, your time is short, the light will save him when the end of the world draws close." She looked away again, before tugging the arm of her carer, the woman looked at me apologetically before walking out through the main doors, supporting the woman as she shuffled along. I was unsure why the ramblings of an old woman would bother me but my heart was hammering in my chest. The woman behind the desk stopped my thoughts in track as they began to run away with me.

"Ignore her, they all think she can see the future, but she can't." She stated matter-of-factly before continuing to read Steiner's letter.

I nodded unconvinced. I hurried her along with the paperwork and made my excuses to leave, I walked with Stasja out of the facility, not towards the van but towards the city itself.

"Where are we going Rosalyn?" Stasja asked as she jogged to keep up with my pace. Unwilling to slow I simply replied.

"Der Riese, as quickly as possible..."


	17. Chapter 17 Erfolg

**Returning to Richtofen at Shi-No-Numa! I gonna keep this set of Authors note's sweet and short, but as ever thank you to everyone continuing to show support for this story. I just hope I continue to improve and perform this story to justice.**

My eyes itched, vision unfocussed as I tried to concentrate on these last few screws that would spell the finishing of what had been an incredibly long project indeed. My weary fingers slipped again and I caught my hand with the tip of the thin screwdriver I was holding, drawing blood. I cursed under my breath and slammed the instrument down on the table. I leant back on the chair, tilting it onto two legs running my hands through my hair, exhaustion and frustration threatening to consume me. I stayed there for a moment, the heels of my hands pressed into my eyes, forming little spots of light behind the lids. The door lock behind me clicked, making me jump, the chair almost falling back, I flung an arm out to grab the table edge, it slid forward about an inch but stopped me falling. Adrenaline coursed through my veins in my moment of fear. I turned to see McCain blowing out the light and setting his lamp aside, he looked over and jumped when he saw me looking.

"Jesus Christ.. Didn't expect you to still be awake!" He exclaimed, holding his chest as though anticipating a heart attack. I was too tired to think of a reply so I shrugged and turned back to the Wunderwaffe on the table whilst I gathered the energy for a reply.

"Ich hatte nicht erwartet er entweder." I muttered, forgetting to switch to English.

At this he laughed "Whatever you said Edward, I'm sure you are right." He made his way over and stooped down to my level to inspect the Wunderwaffe. "How much more have you got left? You've been reconstructing it for two days now, I doubt you've slept either. I could hear you muttering for most of last night."

"Just securing everything together correctly. Those dammed tubes took me ages to construct today." I took another tiny screw from the box and placed it in another hole, aligning the tip of the screwdriver with the head of the fastener, slowly rotating the shaft of the screwdriver until it found its thread and spiralled tightly into place. The two months at the facility had changed mine and Peter's working relationship. Not that I trusted him any more but I had learned to tolerate the man, and that in itself had made my time here easier. He was right though. I desperately needed sleep. But with only a few remaining screws to secure down the bracket holding the charge tubes I couldn't leave it till the morning, unprepared to argue with my brain so dead I changed the subject.

"How has your work been today?" I asked of the man. He stood up, returning to the door where he had abandoned his bag of belongings, he began removing items and placing them back in their original positions.

"Mundane. Nothing more has changed. Although their fear of the element is continuing to rise after that incident last week." He explained, whilst continuing to clunk around the room. I bit my lip, last week a soldier had been discovered eating his own flesh. I remembered trying not to laugh at his strange behaviour. Noting the way his face had contorted with pleasure and agony as he bit into the stubs of his fingers. I had been called in to bind them, and as I was cutting away the flesh to prevent infection I had tried to talk to the man, to see what had made him want to do it, but I only got a cold look of distaste as I hid from him his new found fetish. Only to then realise that my suspicions aroused at Der Riese were true. The element was having a profound effect on the living mind as well as the dead. It was sending us mad, and this man had been of weak mind before coming here. The main problem? A massive meteorite just meters from the site, its strength and proximity sent the soldier barmy. I had noticed and effect on myself. The nightmares were getting worse, and was probably the reason I had abstained from sleep for so long. I found that by waiting until I was ready to collapse I could escape the images of death and destruction, not that I _disliked _them, it just made my underlying desires more difficult to deal with.

"Oh, you've had a reply to." He walked over, rifling through a stack of envelopes for handing me three. One of which I recognised by the off white colour used by the Der Riese facility and Sophia's neat handwriting bearing my name. I tore it open and read:

_Edward,_

_Regarding our last communication I believe that the transport of said subject is not only a good suggestion but a wise one. However current funding prevents this. Upon receiving a further grant arrangements will be made and I wish for you to oversee it before returning to Der Riese._

_Dr's S & G will be returning to Der Riese as we have found some better placed scientists, they will be coinciding with your return to the facility to work on Die Glocke. Everything will be explained further in person as I cannot risk saying more in this form._

_Until then, please continue to do the task you were assigned and TRY NOT TO SPEND TOO MUCH TIME ON THE DG-2_

_I also believe Dr. P has a few questions to ask of you about it regardless. As things step in an ever increasingly dangerous direction our security has to tighten._

_Hoping both you and MC are well._

_Dr. Ludwig Maxis._

I whistled to gain Peter's attention and waved him over. I handed the letter over. I resumed my fastening of the remaining screws as he read the letter. I felt it was partially meant for him to read aswell through Maxis's use of English in the letter. It was tough communicating like this, so any subtle clues he gave me I had learned to pick up on. McCain laughed behind me, I turned confused at what he might find funny.

"He knows you've taken it then." He laughed. I smirked, turning back and doing the final tightening twist on the last screw. I stood, lifting the Wunderwaffe as I did so, admiring it in its finally completed form. Looking down upon its greatness I flushed with pride that a Father would feel for his child.

"He would be a fool to think I wouldn't." I couldn't wait to find something to test this on tomorrow. I admired the copper piping, its graceful arcing undulation before joining together and running to the back of the barrel, The power coils running through the centre, the cage around them glistening in the dim light. The highly polished stock was like glass under my fingertips. The additional valve at the back was large, exposing the tiny wires inside, the craftsmanship clear in every tiny detail.

I carefully placed it on the stand, taking care to accommodate the additional tubes running around the barrel. I stood back, leaning on the back of my chair for support, my weariness threatening to consume me as I stumbled slightly. McCain made a "tutting" noise at me, I fixed a glare in his direction. He laughed at my expression.

"Go. To. Sleep." He said, mocking me like a child. I gave in, for once agreeing with the American.

"If I start shouting again just throw something at me." I called over my shoulder as I made my way to my bed.

"Don't have to tell me twice Ed! Goodnight" He said, laughing again.

"Gute Nacht." I fell onto the bed I had moved into to separated room, I liked my privacy. Removing my shirt, I caught sight of myself in the mirror. Before I had left for Der Riese I had been becoming a little fat, my muscles had been loosing their definition. But when I stood back up and looked now they were more defined than ever, not noticeable unless I was baring skin. That I had only done in this heat twice, desiring to keep my modesty. I was by no means concerned by them but it was hard to fail to notice the way my arms had bulked in mass, I had been helping the Japanese Soldiers with the more mundane tasks involving moving sensitive equipment from one area of the facility to the other, that must have attributed to it, not to mention my recent lack of interest with nutrition. My eyes travelled upwards to my bloodshot eyes, The darkened skin around them showing me just how exhausted I was. I sighed before flopping back down onto the bed. I lay, my head sinking into the pillow. I was asleep within seconds, only for the dreams to return.

**The following afternoon**

I was rudely awoken by a well thrown pillow to the face the following morning. I jumped up startled only to see McCain trying desperately not to laugh out loud as he sat in his chair rocking back and forth in glee at my reaction.

"I've never seen a man's expression change so rapidly!" He cried, tears of joy rolling down his face.

I stared at the man, undecided whether I was angry or not, but to laugh would invite the behaviour again so I remained impassive. I rose out of bed stretching, again I caught sight of myself in the mirror and became aware of my bare skin, I threw my shirt around me, not bothering to button it up. It was particularly warm today, The sun was right overhead. Giving me a good indication of the time. I moved out into the room, my gaze scanning the room to find the Wunderwaffe exactly as I put it last night.

"You didn't have any more dreams last night did you?" Peter enquired gently, as though not wanting to upset me. I turned to the man, tilting my head slightly to the side as I studied his expression, trying to read him.

"Why?" I asked bluntly.

"You did no screaming, you just kept saying one phrase over and over" He stopped, as though not wanting to say more. Growing impatient with the man I folded my arms across my chest before snarling back my reply.

"Well! What was it?"

"Not her." He said, simply. I racked my brains trying to remember. But I couldn't recall anything. I shrugged and began to walk away, I got to the door and pulled on my boots before stepping out into the swamp in search of the Imperials General, a man by the name of Handa Fumiaki. I liked the man, but only because he respected me. He gave the impression he found my work interesting and "honourable" whatever he meant by that. I didn't think there was any honour in designing weapons that could kill several men in less than five seconds, but I wasn't arguing. With his support and respect I had the respect of the soldiers. As I reached the main compound I heard frantic voices, although I couldn't understand them I recognised the panic in their voices. I quickened my pace to find out what was happening. I went to the miniature courtyard by the aptly named "Flogger" to find about ten Imperial soldiers in a huddle around a gate. A familiar growling sound filled the air as I approached. One of the men turned around and spotted me. He started frantically gibbering in Japanese beckoning me over. I walked over to see what the men were looking at.

I saw a Zombie chained to the gatepost, this particular one had clearly spent a long time in the ground before its reanimation. Most of its flesh had been eaten away by insects, the smell coming from it was strong. It was clear that it was not a particularly strong specimen that I was used to seeing at Der Riese as the Imperials had managed to subdue it fairly easily. I looked around for General Fumiaki I was half tempted to run back and get McCain but I believed it unwise the other Imperials should be left unattended. Besides, I could use this one.

I managed to convey a message to one of the men to go to mine and McCain's quarters and fetch him over. No mean feat when having to mime my meaning to him, I managed to portray my request by mocking a pair of glasses over my eyes and gesturing to the hut, the difficult part was trying to tell him to also fetch the Wunderwaffe, this nearly earned the new found zombie a bullet to the head when I _assume_ the thought I wanted him to bring me a gun to kill it, him trying to save me the bother. In the end though we got there and the man scurried off in search of the other Doctor. The man and McCain returned about five minutes later, McCain mercifully bringing the Wunderwaffe with him, he had even found the brains to bring its ammunition.

"Ahh brilliant, however this does prove me wrong American!" I said, excitement rising in my voice in anticipation of finally shooting the Wunderwaffe I took the gun from him and began double checking settings, making sure everything was perfect, after all, I didn't want a repeat of last time.

"What are you on about?" The asked, his hand holding out the ammunition. This I ignored whilst I continued to check the DG-2 over. However I did give him a cheeky smile before explaining.

"You do have a brain after all" I almost squealed in glee of my quick witted joke. He shot me a look before rolling his eyes and dropping his hand to his side, waiting for me to finish my incessant checks before handing me the ammunition. Satisfied that everything was in order I looked back to the man I had sent for McCain and just said "Fumiaki" he nodded again and headed off in the direction of the storage area. I turned my attention back to the zombie still bound to the gatepost. I crouched down, leaning the Wunderwaffe against the fence with meticulous care,I leant in to get a closer view of it. I studied the features carefully. It's eyes held a angry but vacant glare as it growled at me, I grinned happily as I anticipated watching it contort as the power from the Wunderwaffe tore its nerves apart, severing the communications from its brain and rendering it once again, dead. I got lost in my thoughts for a few minutes before the incessant Japanese chattering rose to a new level of volume announcing the arrival of Fumiaki into our midst.

I rose again, my knees protesting slightly as I rose from the kneeling position. No I was not old yet at 32, but years of running around with the army had taken its toll on those particular joints. I turned to see Fumiaki looking in my direction, seemingly expecting an explanation.

"I can only assume the men found this earlier, so happens I was looking for you when I found them with it."

He nodded his understanding, I was getting tired of his lack of vocal ability, I sighed in my frustration.

"Have they found any more?" I enquired. He called out above the crowd's din, they fell silent at his words and all turned to face him, he gently enquired his question at them, a couple of voices piped up. It turned out that unsurprisingly the body had been found wandering from the direction of the meteor this morning along with three others. Which they had killed before subduing the fourth and bringing it here. I then asked the general to ask the men to keep a patrol upon the area and to capture and not kill, unless absolutely necessary, as I wished to show them what the strange looking gun they kept eyeing up could do.

By the later evening they had totalled up an impressive nineteen specimens for me, I indicated that they should be bound by the ankles and wrists only and tethered to the courtyard fencing just outside the Flogger. They completed this task just as dusk was about to fall. I gathered Fumiaki, McCain and the other soldiers around me as I prepared to do something I had dreamt of for years, debuting my own genius in something that was so totally different that nobody could help but recognise me as a brilliantly clever man. It was vain I know, but such is my nature that I crave attention like anyone who knows that they deserve it.

"This, my friends, is the Wunderwaffe DG-2, this weapon is like nothing any of you have ever seen before. And you will have the privilege to see this in its fully working state at long long last.." My voice rang with my excitement. I waved at some of the Imperial soldiers stood too close to the line of doomed zombies, they moved away quickly. I raised the gun, setting my target in sight, the centre of the lined up zombies. I closed my eyes for just a moment as the memories of its last test flooded through my brain, the excitement and adrenaline pulsing tough my veins now even stronger than that fateful day. Porters nervous expression, Rosalyn's perfume mingled with the stench of decaying zombie. I opened my eyes and pulled back on the trigger. A beam of electrical energy shot forward, connecting with the first zombie, who writhed in pain as it shattered nerves, the current then arching over to the rest them, but my gaze was transfixed on the first, its expression an uncanny likeness to a previous nights dream, in which under testing the Wunderwaffe back at the facility it had jumped to her, killing her instantly, the expression she had held was burned firmly in my mind, and even now sometimes when I closed my eyes I could see her features contorted with pain. A particularly bad one by even my standards. My mind flashed back that memory as I watched it crumple. The rest fell unnoticed by myself. It was only the silence that hung heavy in the air that brought me back to reality. I turned to the crowd, disengaging the rest of the ammunition from the DG.

"Anymore of them to be found, are to be killed instantly and the bodies burned. No corpse is to be knowingly left lying around in this area. No excuses. We shall also be needing extra nightly patrols to ensure none slip into the compound unannounced." I glanced at General Fumiaki, nodding to invite him to tell the others what I had just announced in a language the others would understand. He began talking to the others. I walked over to McCain who wore a serious expression.

"This development is exactly as you feared Richtofen. I think you need to inform Maxis immediately, I'm sure he can drag up the funds from investors when our mission is in jeopardy."

"I agree" I mumbled, mainly to myself. I motioned him to follow me back, we trudged through the mud and mire back to the Doctors Quarters. I got in, not bothering to remove my boots at the door, which earned a sigh from McCain. Ignoring him I set the Wunderwaffe back onto its stand and replaced the remaining ammunition back into its box on the shelf above my desk.

I sighed and looked down, spotting the other two unopened envelopes, ignoring them I took a new sheet of paper from the ream in the drawer and began scribbling down the days events in a letter to Maxis.


	18. Chapter 18 Wechsel der Gezeiten

**Just gonna do little reconnaissance back to Der Riese and gonna try something I never envisioned. A chapter from Dr. Ludwig Maxis. This mainly serves to give insight into the movement of characters in the story line, and to confuse the hell out of you by mentioning stuff like "Vril-ya" (for that one, google it and you'll begin to understand more, very interesting actually) as for this "other group" They're a later plot development, so absorb, and remember for the future.**

**Please R&R guys! It means a lot! **

_Ludwig,_

_ Today there was an incident where what we would dub "Patients" were found roaming around in the facility. The current episode was dealt with swiftly, However, I feel that this is likely to spread further as time goes on. Movement of the element I now feel is our greatest priority as I'm not sure that things can be maintained with security at its current level._

_ In the meantime I'm sure the DG-2 will have a profound effect at halting anything that (God forbid) goes wrong. And as you would expect I will continue to perform my duties here until movement of the element can be arranged._

_ I look forward to returning to Der Riese in the near future. _

_._

_ P.S. Please tell P I will be happy to assist with his project once I am back_

I set the letter aside on top of a mounting stack of paperwork, I sighed and looked up to Porter in front of me. He gave me an expectant look.

"He's looking forward to working on the project and being back." I said, wishing there was some way I could dumb down the situation at the Shi-No-Numa facility. I was hoping that maybe it was Edward exaggerating things, but having known the man for as many years as I have I found it highly unlikely that was the case, besides, he wouldn't write such a short letter if he didn't think it was important enough, he would have waited before corresponding more information.

I stood up from my desk and stretched, trying to relieve some of the knots in the muscles of my back. I walked to the door, Porter silently following behind me, I left my offices and headed to my immediate right, where Dr. Groph and Dr. Schuster were re familiarising themselves with the Teleportation technology. They both looked up at my arrival, Dr. Groph met me with a smile but it faded when he saw my expression. Schuster rose from his kneeling position behind the Teleporter and walked into view, they walked anticipating my information, I rarely bothered to speak to my scientists, only when the need was absolute, so their behaviour was nothing out of the ordinary.

"It seems as though Dr. Richtofen will be joining us a little earlier than planned, things have taken a twist at the facility he and Dr. McCain are at. It seems that the area is too.." I struggled for a word to describe the situation. I deliberated internally for a moment before Porter filled in for me.

"Isolated?" He muttered quietly from behind me.

"Yes, that's it.. They're struggling to deal with the amount of re-animates" All of their expressions changed to a state of slight panic.

"They've GOT reanimates?" Groph exclaimed, before adding what sounded like "Verdammt" I couldn't be sure though, he muttered it too quietly for my ears to detect. Without warning Schuster pipped up, this I was a little surprised by as the man never really spoke in front of me, always let Groph to the talking.

"The problem is that they cant contain 115's radiation. Who knows what else they're going to find out find out there.. And lets face it, whilst they're out there we can't help them with anything that does goes wrong. It is in Edwards hands." He said, his monotone voice ringing oddly through the large empty warehouse.

I took his words in, I trusted Edward to be able to handle the situation but what if it wasn't enough? I felt a strong sense of protection over these men I had taken under my wing on this project. Of course I was the one who made all the decisions and demanded their hard work but I didn't want to see any of them harmed because of the situation I had put them in. That part of me wanted to pull both Edward and Peter out of that facility as quickly as possible. Another half wanted me to leave Peter there. I had tried not to let Edwards prejudiced remarks about the man get to me, but I was finding it difficult, I hated to admit it but I was. My attention was pulled away from the matter at hand by the door behind us opening and the click of heels and patter of running feet.

"Papa!"

I turned just in time to see my daughter running towards me, I scooped her up from the floor and cradled her with one arm, I turned to Sophia following her who gave me an apologetic smile as she came into the room. An awkward silence filled the room at the interruption. I cleared my throat before addressing Schuster.

"I think Edward will be able to deal with anything that comes up in the short term, however I think additional security measures must be put into place at the site. Until we can come up with anything more than putting some more men onto site his completed DG-2 should be able to handle any emergency, from his continual ramblings about it, its capable of killing more than one thing at a time"

"It certainly is, when he did an earlier test before you returned although it didn't work as he intended it achieved its aim, it was simply fine tuning he needed to make to save the user suffering from its effects." Porter added. I looked at him for a moment, an idea forming in my head.

"You had an idea of using the technology to create a barrier did you not?" I asked the man as I turned to face him. A slight confusion and worry crossed his features before he replied.

"I don't think the facility would be able to generate the electrical power required to run what I had in mind"

I smirked, knowing that safety was paramount I had already thought of this.

"I don't think so either, however they have an exceedingly large source of 115 they could utilise until they could come up with enough generators."

The idea seemed to click in Porters mind as his features lit up.

"Of course! I'm pretty sure we could.. Wait.. You're not thinking of sending me out there are you?"

I laughed as he frowned slightly. Of course that was my intention, with the return of Schuster and Groph I could afford to loose him for a month or so, meanwhile I could get the concentration back onto the Teleporter.

"Of course I am. Is there a problem with that?" I enjoyed watching him squirm with the idea of saying something in objection. I enjoyed my authority around here, the only person who had ever come close was Edward, but we had know each other long enough now that I gave him a lot of leniency, It was this trust that led me to leaving him in charge when..

I swallowed the thought with a shudder. Best not to think of that.

"No, although I'd have preferred to have conducted the construction somewhere a little more, hospitable" He said, looking around the room nervously as he spoke, the volume barely above a whisper.

"Excuse me Dr. Maxis. I hate to interrupt but you've had a letter arrive by messenger from the Reichstag." Sophia said quietly from just a few feet behind me, I jumped a little from her sudden proximity. She looked at me with a slightly concerned look on her face. "It's marked urgent."

"Excuse me Gentlemen." I inclined my head slightly before leaving, following Sophia back the short distance to my office to indeed find a letter, a very tidy looking letter, the wax seal bearing the stamp of the Reichstag. I handed Samantha to Sophia and took my letter opener from my the drawer to the left of my desk. I loved this thing, I'd had been presented with it when we opened Der Riese on the top it bore the 935 logo, perfect in every tiny detail. I ran the blade across the wax seal, breaking it, I pulled out a few sheets of paper. And three photographs, Two bore faces, one a man with shoulder length brown curly hair, the other was a woman with long wavy auburn locks, wide eyes and thin lips, one was what looked like the entrance to an underground facility. I looked at the first letter and began to read:

_Intelligence suggests that these two people (See Pictures) are affiliated with a society in England we have been watching for a while, they are commonly known as "Drakelow Developments". However we have reason to believe that they are not simply a development group as they have been seen to be interested in several sites of your own interest. _

_ A group of around five British men were found trying to reach the site of "Shangri-La" as you know we already have a group there securing this most important site until evidence of the Vril-Ya can be found._

_ Going back to "Drakelow" The woman pictured is believed to be the daughter of a scientist and the brains behind the program although most of the funding has come from outside proprietors so far, we also believe the English Government knows of their existence, if this is the case they are likely to be helping them too, her location is currently unknown..._

I sighed as I looked down the couple of pages filled with information. I had more immediate things to deal with. I skimmed to the end to get the point.

_… We cannot afford for you to be infiltrated at this time, keep your communications tight, don't let anything slip from your grasp. More importantly, be aware at every moment that people could be watching your actions Ludwig, You know our agreement, let's keep it between us._

I pulled a key from my pocket and locked away the letters in the drawer. I would look at them later, I sighed and began the task of filling out long bits of paperwork to send Porter out to the Rising-Sun facility with a great deal of valuable equipment. I just hoped our funds could take it.


	19. Chapter 19 Letzter Ausweg

**Sorry it's been so long updating, been major busy, car breaking down, work etc. Without further ado, here's chapter 19, thanks to everyone watching this story develop. Thanks again to my Beta and to all of you who take the time to give a little encouragement back! It wouldn't be worth it without you! As always if there's something you don't like about what I'm doing don't be afraid to tell me. I don't know unless I'm told!**

I stared blankly into the white paint on the opposite side of the room, trying desperately to keep a hold of my balance and consciousness. The room span awkwardly, threatening to send me off my seat. I gripped the hand holding mine tighter, holding on to the sensation, the strongest thing I felt at this moment. I heard voices echoing oddly down the hallway approaching us. I slowly turned my head, a man and a woman dressed in the hospitals uniform strode towards me. The woman walked to stand straight in front of me, my instincts told me to recoil. So I did, the hand holding my own made moves to steady me. The figure in front of me stooped to my height and tried to lock my gaze. She began speaking. I struggled to focus on her words. My brain screaming with the effort. I recognise her using my name. I scowled, unhappy that I was trying so hard to understand and couldn't, and that they had given me this stuff and it had only made me worse. I tried to use my voice, it came out a hoarse whisper. The woman placed her hand on my knee, comforting me, I tried again to speak.

"You not harm my baby?" I managed, my words slurring under my drugged state.

I was sat in the corridor of a hospital, somewhere in Berlin by my reckoning, the last thing I remembered was being sat outside a Café feeling a little more unwell than normal. Talking through mundane things with Stasja, like baby names, it seemed silly that it hadn't even come to my mind.

The woman before smiled. It seemed genuine, until her gaze dropped to my stomach and it faltered slightly. She noticed me watching and decided to try to talk to me again.

"Baby's fine, You'll meet it soon"

I started to panic. How soon? I needed Edward, I couldn't whilst I was stuck in this fucking building filled with people fighting for there lives. I felt hot tears forming behind my cheeks, a part of my brain told me to run, run all the way to Breslau, but I knew I wouldn't make it like this, it had been my fainting that had got me here in the first place. My only hope that Stasja could get me back out again.

I looked down at my enormous expanse of stomach. I knew I was running out of time, the last few weeks had seen a rapid rate of growth even I couldn't understand.

"How long?" I asked the woman in front of me.

"You have two months until full term, but I doubt you'll carry for that long my dear. I'll be impressed if you manage another four weeks before your body forces labour."

All of a sudden my senses changed. My need to see this through broke through my struggling brain and made me a lot more aware. My plan forming in my brain as I stared at the woman in front of me. I hadn't banked I had so little time

"Go away" I growled. She didn't need telling twice. She got up and walked away with the man who had accompanied her. I turned my head to look at Stasja whose grip on my hand was still strong.

"We need to go, before they make me stay." I told her, she bit her lip deliberating with herself, I stared her down.

"Now is not the time for you to start disobeying me child. I will be going to Der Riese, with your help or not."

In the end she nodded, she rose to her feet and looked up and down the corridor. When she was satisfied we weren't going to be disturbed she helped me up. I struggled to my feet around my stomach, which felt like it was at breaking point. I steeled myself and strode down the corridor, concentrating on the door ahead of me, my determination making me walk. As we got through one set of double doors I nearly walked into a woman carrying a stack of bedpans. I apologised and stepped around her, trying not to arouse her suspicion. Eventually we reached the entrance, I watched the stares at my uniform. Needed to get out of here. I practically sprinted, well waddled to the doors, I hit the cool outside air and took a deep breath. My head span, I steadied myself on a nearby wall closing my eyes. I waited for the world to stop spinning again before opened them. Only to be startled by Stasja looking straight into my face.

"You ok?" She asked, concern etched into her features as she searched me for a sign of another turn.

"Better now I'm outside" I looked up at the clear sky, I had no idea how we were going get to Breslau. With no transportation travelling the god knows how many miles to somewhere I couldn't ask directions for. I mentally kicked myself for getting in this predicament. I should have remained at the asylum. At least I could have stood a chance of contacting someone at Der Riese there. I remembered the chilling words of that old woman as she'd looked at me in horror. "Spark of insanity" she had said. I pondered for a moment what she must have meant by it.

Since we had left the asylum myself and Stasja had been staying in an Inn in central Berlin, it had taken me three days to make the journey. Steiner had paid me my wages in cash before I left the ship so I had something to keep us on at least. During this time I had been trying to find snippets of information on anything Group 935, my fruitless efforts had left me both physically and mentally exhausted and three days ago I had suffered a funny turn, Stasja panicked and had called for an ambulance and I had spent the last three days in a drug dazed stupor, sleeping for the majority of the time. When I came round enough to realise where I was I balked at the idea of remaining there and plotted my escape. However the trip had served an important purpose. My baby was fine, strong heartbeat, growing well. However more quickly than I expected, I mentally recalculated the figures from my last missed period. A flash of a memory filled my mind as I did so..

_ ...My back was pressed firmly against the cold metal of the dissection table, it rattled with every thrust, as I rolled my head in ecstasy I noticed the faint red glow the room had from the sources of element 115..._

My heart started pounding as I took in the seriousness of those implications. Who knows what effect it could have had on my baby. Did this explain the abnormally quick growth rate? Would it be a monster? Would it survive? A million questions entered my head all of them worried then one voice in my head asked me if Edward would accept a imperfect child? I felt a chill go down my spine. Of course he would.. Wouldn't he? As much as I loved him I couldn't be sure, he had a arrogant side, I couldn't decide whether he would see having a defective child as an embarrassment or not. Then a realisation struck me as I remembered the last time we saw each other, as he removed the Nazi cap from his head before meeting his lips with my own.

Of course he would see it as an embarrassment he was a Nazi for god's sake...

I had been still and staring into space whilst consumed with my own thoughts for quite some time now, it seemed the Stasja was getting worried again as she shook my arm bringing me crashing back down into reality.

"Rosalyn to earth? Anyone actually alive in there or are you purposefully ignoring me?"

She looked slightly pissed, I wasn't surprised, she had been dealing with my shit ever since we got off the ship, I wished there was some way I could make it up to her. One day.

"I'm sorry Stasja." I apologised, running a hand through my hair in frustration, a rather large amount of hair came out with my hand, I stared at it for a few moments before dropping the strands to the ground, watching them glint as the light caught them. I pulled myself upright and walked out into the street, looking up and down, trying to place myself within the large city. I had a plan.

"Come on." I told Stasja and we set off down the street. I was heading for the Reichstag. It was a long shot but I had to try, I was running out of options and the last few weeks had been fruitless, I needed to change tack.

Eventually we found ourselves outside the majestic old building, I stopped for a moment to admire the architecture of its structure before heading inside. The guards to the front gave me an odd look as I passed them, but quickly looked away when they took in what remained of my uniform from the Rusalka. I stepped through the doors and was greeted by a friendly woman named Freda. I told her enough for her to identify why I was here and who I needed to speak to. She left with a promise of someone to talk to, but as most were in meetings at this time she they may not be able to help. Within a few minutes I had a audience with none other than Martin Bormann, I mentally kicked myself for landing us in such a potentially dangerous position. I saluted the man, he nodded and took a moment to speak to the lady who had greeted me before turning to me.

"Korvettenkapitän.. Richtofen?" He enquired, looking slightly confused.

"Yes, or Alder Sir. Our partnership is unofficial as yet." I admitted, hoping my blatant honesty would help our situation.

"Ahh, I see." He paused for a moment to take in my obvious disregard for the rule of "No sex before marriage" and frowned slightly. Fuck, didn't think that one through did I?

"Follow me my dear, lets go somewhere a little more private." He turned on his heel and strode down a side corridor, I followed in the wake, trying to calm myself. I'd already probably done more damage than good.

We eventually reached a door with a man outside in full SS uniform, I stiffened slightly. I had nothing to fear but there was something about these men that made me uncomfortable. He stepped forward as I approached, Martin turned to me before grimacing a little apologetically.

"Please don't take offence my dear, standard procedure I'm afraid."

The man in the SS uniform opened the door for him and saluted before turning to me and indicating I should raise my arms. Ahh, yes, forgot about this bit. I raised a hand to indicate I had a weapon on me and pointed to it. He reached inside the fabric of my jacket to a concealed pouch where I hid my P08 Luger. He removed it from the pocket, removed the clip and placed it back within my pocket. He continued his search of both myself and Stasja and nodded to me before adding. "Nice choice." I smiled to show my acknowledgement of his appreciation of fine handguns.

We stepped inside a large office room. Not overly grand, but grand enough. Martin was sat behind his desk filling in some kind of form, he looked up when we entered but continued his work. I waited patiently until he finished. He stood, taking the form to a file sat on top of a filling cabinet, he left it atop the cabinet before sitting back down.

"So Korvettenkapitän, what brings you here?" He asked, his hands connected as he reclined in the comfortable looking chair. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for a negative reaction.

"Forgive me, I am aware the whereabouts of Waffenfabrik Der Reise is meant to be classified, as are the actions of Dr. Maxis and all of his affiliates, including my Fiancé, but as you can probably see I am running out of time and opportunity to find my own way there. I was hoping you would be able to help me. I have no way of telling my child's father that he is soon to be so."

The man before me pursed his lips for a moment, before sighing. My heart hammered in my throat as I tried to read his emotions.

"My problem here Korvettenkapitän is that I have been bound to secrecy concerning the actions of Group 935, really I should be calling the guards and having you carted off to be executed in secret. Fortunately enough for you I know your father well." He paused for a moment, considering something. "Tell me my dear. Why is it you haven't returned to your parents as you are in Berlin? I believed you to be stationed aboard the Rusalka?"

I struggled to consider why I hadn't gone to my parents house.

"As you are no doubt aware that my actions to lead to my situation are less than honourable, I have no desire to return for fear they will turn on me due to my actions. As for being aboard the Rusalka? Dr. Steiner decided it was no longer my place to be there and sent me to Berlin."

He nodded, showing his understanding. He regained his thinking face for a few moments before turning his attention back to me.

"I need confirmation of who you are before I can do anything, make sure you do know about Group 935. Give me a moment."

With that he left the room. I was left awkwardly standing there in his office. I looked at Stasja who hadn't uttered a word since we entered the building. I placed my hand on her shoulder, pulling her into a squeeze, comforting the paled features. She looked at me, panic laced through her expression.

"It will be fine. I promise." I kissed the top of her head lightly and held her under my one arm, comforting. Martin returned eventually and seemed to be in a good mood thankfully.

"I've just spoken to Dr. Maxis, he confirmed you knew of the facility and are free to come and go as you pleased."

Relief washed though me. I thanked Bormann, and shook his hand. He seemed happy he could help and wished us a safe passage. He had granted passage (whatever way that was I was unconcerned) to get to our destination in a weeks time. I would be within site of Der Riese within two! I was so happy I could skip all the way out. Of course that was physically impossible but I felt so elated I almost forgot to retrieve my ammunition from Bormann's guard, he gave it back to me with a bemused look. His piercing blue eyes taking me in. I knew what he saw when he looked at me, another "Perfect German". I cared little for his internal thoughts as I received my clip and stashed it inside my coat making my way back to the entrance of the Reichstag, elated in the fact I would finally see my Edward, and better yet, before our child was born to the world. I cared little for my previous fears of what the element had done at this point. I was just happy to have things moving again.

I turned to face Stasja.

"Let's celebrate!" I almost squealed. A bemused look crossed the young girls face as I grinned like a mad woman. In a way the girl was way more mature than she should be for her age. Never had I seen her acting childish, there was a cold side to the girl which I could understand and sympathise with I remembered her stories of her upbringing, loosing her mother, her father sent away. I vowed if lived through his, which I was determined to do, I would hunt down her father, find out where he was and reunite them. She smiled at me and took my arm as we wondered back towards the Inn we were staying at to await our final journey to Breslau.


	20. Chapter 20 Peter's Diary

**Without further ado.. Chapter 20.. Need reviews guys! Anything I can change to make it better.. Opinions? Anything! Take two minutes to write back guys!**

**This is what I hope to be an interesting little twist to my usual writing style, this an excerpt from Porters diary. His diary will be in _italics_ and "flashbacks" or anything I've decided to put a little more detail into will be in normal text.**

**As you may or may not be aware by what I feel is a slip in standards, this is because I'm having great difficulty running up to what I hope will be the next chapter after this (if I've decided if done everything I need to of course)**

**Needless to say, as this is the penultimate chapter for this story. I will more than make it up for the finale. I hope everyone who's been following this decides to read the "Sister stories" I will be publishing alongside Chapter 22 or at least shortly after, so keep your eyes out for **_**Töchter der Krieger **_**and **_**Untergang **_**Coming soon!**

_Dr. Porter_

_Rising Sun Facility_

_March 29th 1938_

_Well Diary. Its been far too long since I last looked at your pages, I thought it was high time I did so. The last three weeks have been hectic to say the least. So unfortunately for you Diary this will be a long one._

_Myself and Edward spent the majority of the day double checking the "electro-shock" barriers, a somewhat brilliant idea I had when thinking about his Wunderwaffe. (Now complete, I'll explain later) Basically the idea is that a current is passed from nodes above an archway, doorway, anything really to an earthing point, Anything in their way gets zapped. Simple. Seeing as Edward had already finished the DG-2 the task of replicating the working mechanism was quick and easy. We had set the Japanese the task of running the power lines and setting up the generator as the increasing issue with reanimates made both myself and Edward eager to get back to Der Riese as quickly as possible. We didn't like to voice our opinions to Peter though. Edward still doesn't trust him._

_Yes! Edward has finally finished the DG-2. I have to say I am impressed with the turn out of it, it looks fabulous. The second I got to the facility he virtually dragged me to his quarters to show me. I have never seen the man so excited._

Exhausted from the long walk from the airstrip to the Facility I was now being hurried along. I still carried most of my belongings although Edward had taken some from me. At least I would be able to clear my burden when we got to the Doctors quarters. To my dismay we had to trudge over yet more swamp to get there. Edward fumbled with a bunch of keys, his haste making him almost drop them, I stood the bags I was carrying against the wall as he fiddled with the keys, he eventually found the correct one and jammed it in the lock. The door opened with a slight creak and I stepped inside the quarters for the first time. It comprised of two rooms. I wanted to take in all the details and place myself within where I would be staying for hopefully as little time as possible. I wasn't a fighting man, my only experience firing weapons was from a technical perspective, the idea of having to face reanimates in a uncontrolled environment scared me. I love testing the limits of them, that went for all aspects of equipment. Probably one of the reasons the Maxis valued my assistance on our projects so much.

I turned to find Edward with the Wunderwaffe already in his hands. I couldn't help myself as my hands reached out towards the fabulous looking gun, I took it gently into my grasp, I was astounded to find the gun still light in my hands despite the masses of additions he seemed to have made since the last time I saw it. My gawking however was interrupted by McCain walking into the quarters looking a little disturbed. He turned to me and started bombarding me with questions, all of which made me a little uncomfortable, as I had hoped Ludwig would be the one to answer them.

"You're not staying long are you?" He said, with a sad look in his eyes, I felt a small pity for the man, then realised Maxis's reasoning. Despite his attempts at removing Edwards prejudices from his mind he had been forced to make a decision based on the security of the entire group. Peter could do little to sabotage the "Mission" as Maxis refereed to it whilst he stayed at the Rising Sun facility. There he could be closely monitored to see if Edwards fears were based on his loyalty to Nazi Germany or part of his often paranoid behaviour.

I turned away from him whilst trying to look distracted by the weapon in my hands. "I do not know yet Peter"

I heard him sigh in defeat. He clearly knew and my non committal answer did nothing to make him think otherwise.

"Your not leaving me here are..." At this point Edward interrupted him angrily.

"Nein, Now ist not the time für your ramblings McCain, I am showing him die Wunderwaffe." He almost snarled, clearly unhappy with his continued interruptions, I turned back to see McCain flip Edward the finger before stomping out of the hut, slamming the door behind him, causing the entire structure to shake.

Edward shook his head angrily before turning his attention back to me, his expression changing instantly.

"Ja, Anyway. Maxis mentioned du had ein idea?"

"Ahh yes I did, Basically we take this element from the Wunderwaffe and"...

_Yeah, so basically in the short Maxis doesn't think he can trust McCain anymore. I know he must have a reason but I cant help but think its just because he's American. This possibility worries me slightly worries me of course, but I'm pretty certain those kind of fears wont be coming from myself, Maxis knows I don't have any other loyalties than to him, Sometimes Sophia makes me suspicious with the way she stares into space, and how sometimes she's just always there, like a shadow. Maybe Edwards paranoia is rubbing off on me too._

_Ohh, Yes, Edward's very excited, apparently by the time we get back (31__st__ March) Rosalyn should be arriving in Breslau! It'll be nice to see her again, maybe she can teach me mor_e German **and** tell _me about her journeys at sea, she's led such an interesting life for someone still so relatively young. Lets face it, anyone who's spent the last six years with Ed is bound to have some stories to tell! Maxis didn't tell us why she was coming however. I think its something to do with Nova 6. Which might mean Maxis has another idea on weaponry. Exciting, yet scary prospect._

_Schuster and Groph have almost completed building the Teleporter from those plans Maxis gave us, It's been difficult. The pictures seem to be very old and don't have much detail, there's been much trial and error. Regardless I'm sure all my questions will be answered when we get back._

_Until then I will just have to wait and see ..._


	21. Chapter 21 ruhe in Frieden

**Chapter 21. Well here it is, the last instalment for Funke von Irrsinnigkeit. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, PM, become friends, Beta etc. It wouldn't have been worth it without your kindness. Don't be afraid! This is not he last you will her of this tale I still have plenty more wrapped inside my brain to do yet.**

**Without further ado I give you **_**Ruhe in Frieden. **_**Stay tuned for the next two (yes two) stories of this series that should be published shortly after this update.**

**Songs: Mutter -Rammstein**

** The Fall – Gary Numan**

** Sweet Dreams – Suckerpunch version.**

_Just a little further..._

I doubled up with the pain again, it felt as though my entire body was screaming with agony under another wave of pain ripping through my abdomen. I held onto a nearby tree as I waited for the throbbing to subside, I counted in my head down from thirty, as I got to around twenty they began to subside, dying off with every passing second.

I was walking through the woods beside the roadway to the Der Riese facility from Breslau, I had been forced to delay my journey to the facility due to the ever impending birth of my child. This morning my waters had broken, the baby was on it's way. In my haste (or stupidity) I had decided to leave there and then. Breslau had no medical facilities to deal with it, I would be better placed to be at Der Riese where at least some of the members of the facility may have enough experience to help me. And dear god I needed help.

Before we left Berlin I had gone back to the hospital, rather unwillingly but Stasja with her ever increasing nervousness had insisted that I made sure the baby was safe before the journey. Much to my dismay underneath all the destroyed skin that bore raw red scarring from the rapid skin stretching my baby lay in what the woman had described as "Breach". That in itself was why I was so eager to get to the facility, I was pretty sure that if worst came to the worst Edward could cut me open. I just had this nagging feeling I wasn't going to make it.

I heard the sound of a vehicle heading down the path towards the facility. I froze and looked to see what it was. I needed to be careful. Trespassers could well be shot, this was one reason why I was fearing going to the facility at all. It seemed ironic that all I had wanted was to see the inside of those walls again and now I was within sight I suddenly didn't want to be here.

A convoy of around four vehicles slowly made there way down the dusty road, throwing particles of dust into the air, obscuring my gaze and somewhat fortunately it also obstructed them seeing me. I felt a tug of my sleeve as turned to see Stasja looking fearful.

"We need to go Rosalyn, its been five hours, you cannot hold on any longer and they're too close" She squeaked, her nervousness showing through her usually calm demeanour. I knew she was referring to the contractions. Which were about five minutes apart, the point at which I should be trying to push. But up until now I hadn't. I bit my lip in indecision. I swear I could hear the convoy now slowing in the distance but of course, I procrastinated and before I could make up my mind my body was stuck with another wave of contractions.

_Oh gib mir Kraft!_

I couldn't help it, I ignored my previous thoughts of getting to the facility. My body was screaming for me to push. So I did, every piece of strength it felt like I had left as the pain pushed me down to the ground, gasping for air. Fortunately Stasja had been clever enough to tell me not to wear trousers, just incase things didn't go to plan, and of course they weren't, things never go the way I've planned them, that's why I has kneeling down in the middle of a forest trying to ignore my natural instincts and get this child that has caused me so much physical grief out of me. I pushed, I felt my own pulse in my head, felt the movements inside of me and as soon as my contraction started it seemed to stop again. That's when I decided on Plan B. From the inside of my jacket I took a leather pouch. Inside that leather pouch were a set of scalpels. Stupid Doctors at the hospital didn't bank on me spotting them I don't think. I handed them to Stasja and silently indicated where she should cut, she looked at my hand curiously before opening the package, then her face paled as she realised the enormity of what I was asking of her.

"I can't, what if I do it wrong" She rasped, her eyes were red, like she was fighting back tears. Tears of fear, I felt like slapping her, this was not the time for her to start chickening out. We had talked about this possibility over and over.

"You're gonna have to, I can't to it, we've talked about this Stasja, I know you can do it." I said softly as I tried to recover from the effort of trying to expel my baby naturally. Last thing I wanted was for it to die inside of me. That would be far too much for me to handle. With my body withered, my hair falling out and my skin a sickly shade of grey I would be surprised if I made it to Der Riese at all, I had to register that as a possibility, and that child needed to be out, before my lights were snuffed out.

A steely look of determination crossed her features, she picked up a blade and tore away the mid section of the dress to give her access to the base of the bump yet keep my modesty. I felt the all too familiar burn of a blade, then the tearing agony as she pulled the blade across my skin, slowly slicing her way into my abdomen. This was a pain I could bear, a pain I was used to, at this point I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, as it was, I think a little giggle escaped my lips as Stasja paused to look at me, bemused.

"Don't stop dammit, there's another one com.." I grit my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut as another contraction rocked me. I resisted the urge to push trying to find the pain of Stasja continuing to slice her way through me. She must have done it as once the contraction began to die down I felt an almighty tug, I gripped the ground, dirt embedding itself under my fingernails as I tried to hold myself still. An almighty scream pierced through the air, it took me a moment to realise the sound had come from me. Then a gurgling scream as my child took its first breath. My eyes snapped open to see Stasja knelt infront of me, seemingly covered head to foot in my blood. Holding my child, her expression blank, clearly in shock.

With what seemed like a enormous amount of effort I raised my arms to take my child. Stasja seemed to awaken from her dazed state and handed me to her. A girl. A beautiful, perfect girl, all there, screaming her little heart out at the shock of the cold air around us. I grabbed the blanket we had placed in the bag Stasja had been carrying and cut the umbilical cord before wrapping her inside. In my peripheral senses I heard voices shouting, I couldn't hear them clearly enough but they must have heard me. My little girl had begun to quiet already in my arms as she was protected from the air. Panic began to sweep through me. What if they were guards? I handed my baby back to Stasja for a moment and got to my feet, then realising my wound was still open and bleeding heavily. I peeked out to the road, by which now the dust had settled. I could see that the convoy has indeed stopped, just outside a set of gates. Damn, I had been so close. A wave of dizziness threatened to sink me back to the earth but I fought it. I turned to Stasja and made possibly one of the hardest decisions of my life. Do I take the risk of taking my child into unknown territories or do I send her away to safety and find her later to introduce her to her Father? I looked at my child in Stasja's arms. I felt another dizzying sway. I had to pick.

"Take her back to Breslau." I said, my voice breaking with emotion and stress. I could feel my body failing due to the blood loss. my concentration and balance waning as I deliberated. A crack of lightning flashed through the air. The sound of the air tearing shaking the ground beneath my feet. But none of that mattered now.

"Why?" Stasja whispered, tears forming in her eyes. I couldn't waste any more time! I placed my hands to my stomach and then lifted them up, Blood staining my skeletal fingers.

"Just... I'll come back, just wait in the town, if you don't I will die." I said, my voice raspy and quiet.

"But the baby?" She asked, the volume of her voice rising as she began to panic.

"Will be fine. I know you can look after her." I said simply, I lent forward for a second to place a kiss on my Daughters forehead, then turning on my heel, indecision warring with my fight for survival I walked away. Pain of leaving my child ripping through me hurt more than my physical wounds. I exited the woods and walked down the path as another peal of thunder shook the ground. I saw the vehicles ahead of me, saw bodies huddled together, talking, chattering, looking up at the sky as though expecting rain. I stumbled, my vision going foggy once again. I tried to find my voice to shout but couldn't. The old woman from the asylum seemed to speak to me, her words echoing in my head like a unconscious revelation that I was not going to make it.

_Your time is short._

My determination alone spurred me on, every footstep was agony as I walked towards the huddle, my vision cleared for a moment to see one man at the edge of the group point in my direction and grab another man's arm. That was the moment I knew he was there and I could be with him. I also knew that this was the point I would die.

Several of the bodies started walking towards me, I wanted to cry with happiness but couldn't find the energy, I stumbled, the bodies moved faster, I heard Edward calling me. Mixed languages filling the air as my body finally gave into the eight months of child bearing and now massive blood loss. My knees gave in and I sank almost feather like to the ground. I didn't feel it when my knees hit the path, or my body along with them as my vision faded out, loosing consciousness. I felt my body move first before I saw anything as I was pulled almost upright, supported. I sensed rather than saw several bodies around me. Then I heard the voices.

"What the fuck Maxis? Why didn't you tell me?" Edwards voice was shrill with panic as he shouted angrily. I tried to move my arm to let him know I knew he was there, but to no avail.

"I didn't know Edward! I didn't even speak to her directly! Porter, go get the medical supplies NOW!" Maxis retorted, somewhat calmly, like he was trying to bring order to the chaos my arrival had created.

I felt a moments ebbing strength and used it to open my eyes. I could just about make out the Nazi hat of Edward as he looked down at me. His features filled with panic looked almost overjoyed that my eyes had opened, he used the hand he wasn't using to support me to remove the hair that had fallen over my face. I watched as his features faded again as much of what he moved came out into his hand. Another peal of lightning flashed in the sky above, I felt the cold damp of rain beginning to fall on us, hard and fast.

"Where is it Rosalyn?" He asked softly, his voiced hitched with tears as he spoke, but no tears showed, his shock overriding them. I knew he meant our little girl. I could feel gentle movement around my stomach as someone assessed the damage.

I tried, so hard to speak, but I was fading again, fast. The image in front blurring to in distinction so I could no longer make out his beautiful yet piercing green eyes that had en captured me that first night we met. No, I couldn't, not yet. I fought back with my last bit of strength and forced the words from my lips.

"She's safe."

"Schuster, Groph, go find the child."

Several of the crowd around me disappeared as my vision clouded out and I began to fade into the blackness. The last thing I ever heard was Edward screaming my name, trying to reawaken my dead body as my final thoughts faded from my mind.

**POV CHANGE (Edward)**

I watched her loose the fight against the blackness as the rain really began to pick up. I felt it already soaking through my shirt as I held her. But I didn't care. I just stared into her features calling her, trying to get her to respond, shaking her emaciated body roughly. As though the harder I shook, the more likely it was she would wake. What a fool I was, she was gone, nothing I could do to save her. She must have been trying to find me. I should never have taken the job. A million excuses all revolving round to it being my fault. Then the tears. I bellowed like a wounded animal as it rained upon us, another crack of lightning only seemed to accentuated my pain. A hand rested on my shoulder, I turned to see Maxis knelt down beside us, his hair plastered down to his face, his glasses covered in raindrops. He gave me a moment to register him there. I gave him a nod to continue as he seemed to be waiting for me to be ready. He slowly and gently lifted her wrist, all the bones in her hand and wrist visible as he did so, it only served to make me feel more guilty as I realised how much she must have gone through. He checked her for a pulse. He took several moments to do so before sighing heavily, placing her hand down gently onto her stomach. Where the wound from what had obviously been a emergency caesarian was still open.

"I'm so sorry Edward. If I'd have known her predicament I would have done more, I simply wasn't told." He said solemnly, his voice hitched with emotion too. I felt empty at his words. My whole reason for existing had been torn from me, I was numb, shock and disbelief clouding my rational thoughts. His voice seemed distant as he spoke again."We need to find the child Edward."

I was all too aware that my child could be lying cold and dying on the forest floor. No, my daughter. Rosalyn had told me that much. I warred with the conflicting needs. To stay with the woman I had intended to spend the rest of my life with, or find my newborn. Unable to do anything but weep like a child, rocking our forms, as though the motion would bring her back. I registered another set of footsteps coming over to our position, my eyes flicked in the direction of the sound. A pair of boots squelched through the mud of one of the guards, he stopped dead in front of us, saluting.

"Do you want the body removed sir?"

_The body? _Anger filled my mind, for once something strong enough to make me let her go. How dare he refer to her as _the body_, who did he think he was to speak about her like just another corpse. I lost my temper completely. I placed Rosalyn's body down and stood, towering over the relatively young soldier, probably didn't realise how tactless he had just been. Despite the registering of thoughts I still could not make myself act rationally about it. I squared up to him, and revelled in his fear before I struck, my fist connecting with a crunch to his jaw. He stumbled back almost falling, to make sure he did I kicked out, pushing him down, his body falling into a small puddle, the water dispersed by him. I reached to my holster and pulled out my luger, placing the sight's to his forehead and squeezing the trigger, the hammer lifting from its stop. Maxis grabbed me by the wrist pulling it off target, the gun went off, the shot resonating through the air, the bullet ricocheted off the ground as the spent casing spun in mid air and lodged itself into the mud.

"EDWARD! NO! This won't help!" Maxis shouted, I turned, pointing the gun at him also, my mind screamed at me to kill him too but I couldn't. After all, we had been friends since we were children. I couldn't do it. It shocked me, but I could not make myself do it. The gun fell from my grip, landing in the mud with a soft thud. I watched as Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief. My grief caught up with me again, I sank to my knees and began to scream.

"WHY? WHY? WHY?" My voice distorted with the volume. Maxis stepped towards me throwing my Luger to the trees as he also got down on his knees and in a rare act he placed a comforting arm around me as I sobbed into his shoulder. The small gesture allowing me time to come to terms. I vaguely registered Maxis telling the guy I had just hit to go to the infirmary. I didn't know how long we stayed there, on our knees. But eventually my tears subsided enough for me to pull myself from his grasp and search out with my swollen aching eyes for Rosalyn's body. I walked over, and picked her up.

There was no weight in my arms as I walked towards the facility. I felt able to carry her around the world. There was no burden as I walked through the gates of Der Riese, I carried her all the way through, ignoring the looks of confusion from the people still inside. I carried her to my labs and gently placed her on the dissection table. I set about striping the soiled clothes from her, cleaning her skin and stitching up her wounds. I wanted some kind of dignity for her. Gently repairing the jagged tear across her stomach with the attention to detail I didn't think was possible, my fingers felt numb but worked with precision. I was just brushing through what remained of her hair when a tiny knock from the door disturbed me.

Porter looked through the door nervously and waited for an invitation. I blinked stupidly at him, before raising a hand and motioned for him to come inside. Ignoring him completely I moved to cleaning her arms and shoulders. The scars bringing back painful memories of our sordid sex. How she would take great glee in the pain I inflicted on her. And myself the same. The pain of loosing her was far above what I had ever felt. More destructive than any knife or blade. The memories biting like angry teeth. I moved up to her face. Gently wiping away the blood and dirt with a damp sponge. Porter found another and helped, his movements ever so gentle, still more of her hair came free, no matter how hard I tried to be gentle. We worked in silence. Once our work was done Porter excused himself for a moment. I just stood and stared. At a loss for what to do next. Fortunately Porter had already thought away and returned with a stack of clothes. At least she would be decent then. I was puzzled as to where he had found them. But as I unfolded them I recognised the plain apparel Sophia usually bore. A thought across my mind said "Rosalyn would never be seen dead in this." and I chuckled, much to the confusion of Porter, until I explained of course. At which he started mumbling about little choice, that he may be able to find something different to which I shook my head. It was better than leaving her nude.

Porter again helped as I dressed her. When we had finished he made about clearing up as I stood watching her form. A set of footstep's echoed up the stairs towards up, my gaze shifting to the door. Maxis made his way towards the door and then stopped to wait for an invitation. I gave him none but once he registered Porter already in the room he stepped inside.

"Have you found her? My Ch-" I stopped, looking down to the floor and giving an involuntary shudder. Unable to speak the words and make them true.

"I'm afraid not Edward. We've got the majority of the site looking." He walked over to where Rosalyn lay, I felt myself stiffen in apprehension. He merely looked at her for a moment before continuing. "We seem to have found where it happened however. The tools for the job are still there. But nothing else."

I sighed, removing the cap from my head and placing it on my desk. She looked at peace, despite the odd skin colour and general deterioration, I walked over and gently removed the gold band and engagement ring I had given her, placing them in my pocket. I began to think. Last person who could know enough was Dr Steiner or whoever had took my child, the chances of finding out who that was though at the moment looked slim. I saved the revelation in my mind. There was more important things to be done. Maxis seemed to come to that conclusion too as he added with what I could tell was the gentlest tone he ever used. The one he used with his Samantha.

"Her body cannot linger here." He said, I looked at him confused, he pointed at the many sources of Element 115 in the room. A memory of one of my more recent nightmares flashed through my mind and I shuddered, unable to think of more of a monstrosity to happen.

_Several hours later_

The night had been set in for a few hours now. Rosalyn's body was still in my labs, several guards posted at the door and all the sources of the Element removed. The main scientists, myself, Groph, Schuster, Porter, Maxis and Yena were sat in the lab just off Maxis's rooms, many an empty bottle of Whisky littered the floor as they quietly conversed what to do next. There voices echoed numbly around the room as I watched them making plans for a further search party. I hiccuped with the amount of alcohol I had consumed as I watched, propped up on the balcony alone, wallowing in my sorrows. I vaguely registered Harvey mention the time and them all agree that they needed sleep before what would inevitably be a long day tomorrow. They got up to leave, moving their chairs to the side of the room. For a moment I thought they were all going to leave me. Until Ludwig looked up at me and frowned, he shooed the others away before making his way up. Leaning heavily on the rail for support. He came and sat beside me.

"I'm not going to patronise you by asking if your alright Edward. But if you want to talk, I'm more than willing to listen. I know how your feeling at the moment." He said quietly. Waiting to see how I would react. I nearly scoffed his words with a "You have no idea how I feel." But he did, he had also only recently lost his wife and Daughter, the only difference was I knew my own was safe, somewhere, without her Mother and Father, but regardless safe. That was the only thing stopping me from putting a bullet to my brain, that and the fact my Luger was still outside somewhere, probably buried in mud as the rain had not stopped.

"It was such a shock." I whispered, my voice hoarse from the crying and screaming.

"It was a shock for all of us my friend. None of us expected it. I think you're priority needs to be on your little girl before you let yourself be consumed by your loss. It's at least something you have left." he said softly, taking another swig from the bottle in his hand.

"Is it hard?" I asked. I didn't expect to find myself with a child, especially under these circumstances, part of me feared I would be able to deal with it. He clearly didn't understand due to the confused look on his face. "Being a Father I mean."

"Ahh. I'm not going to lie to you, its one of the most rewarding but difficult things to do." He said simply. "Samantha is the only thing that comes before my work."

I nodded, bringing my own bottle back to my lips and draining it.

"Come on." He muttered, standing and holding out a hand to help me up. I took it and got to my feet, the alcohol making the task difficult. We slowly made our way down the stairs and out of the lab, Maxis shut and locked the door behind us and we paused to say our good night's as he went towards his rooms and me to my own. For what felt like hours I lay, unable to sleep, the room swirling around me, the only thing that enabled me to sleep in the end was the alcohol. To which I just witnessed her dying over and over, and my inability to do anything about it.

**POV CHANGE (Sophia)**

I sighed as I watched the young girl in front of me holding the child. While I should be dragging both her and the child back to the facility, my maternal instincts had kicked in when Stasja told me her how Rosalyn feared Edward's rejection of the child. Maybe this is what Rosalyn wanted, who was I to go against her wishes? In fact it would be an insult to her memory if I didn't at least help this young girl, who couldn't have been older than 16 get to somewhere she could be safe and to ensure her child could survive. I doubted that anyone would question her when she came back looking for Edward. Even at just two days old and under the dim lights in the corner of the tavern I could see him in her. I watched as Stasja cradled the child, it was clear that she knew little about looking after them. She seemed to be doing ok though, but what little money she had would barely keep them a month. That's when I made the decision to at least give her enough money to get back to Berlin and to potentially blow my cover if I was caught.

I wrote down the name and address of a friend in Berlin who had come over from England two years before Hitler took power. Essentially this woman was a spy, but at 64 years of age you would have never guessed, originally from France, Madame Desmarais worked for a branch of a secret underground society, its true nature I knew little about but its complexities probably paralleled that of Group 935. It was to them I had originally applied before turning to Dr. Maxis. It seemed that even then they had a strong dislike of German people, probably still prejudiced from the war. However, my loyalties lay mainly with Dr. Maxis, and whilst I still spoke to the woman occasionally, I kept that fact a secret.

I wrote Desmarais a letter for Stasja to hand when she got to her home, promising the return of the favour once I was able, I also provided her with enough Mark to get her back to Berlin and a few days food in. I just hoped that Desmarais didn't ask too much when the time came.

I walked back to the facility alone in the dark of night, only the moon to guide me across the road. I didn't know how well I could fool Maxis into believing I had had no luck finding the child. But I was pretty certain I needed to make a damned good effort. Just in case Edward found out and had my head on a platter. Besides, that would open up a can of worms even I cant begin to determine the consequences of. Put it this way. Someone, somewhere, knew what we were doing, or trying to do, and were keeping tabs. It was to them I had sent Stasja, the only thing I could think of at the time, I just hoped I had made the right decision.


End file.
